Mint Chocolate Chip
by albe-chan
Summary: Lily Potter hates that her mother sets her up on horrible dates every other week. Really, truly, it's just embarrassing because she's a grown woman of twenty six and she can find her own dates, thanks very much. But maybe, just maybe, her mother may have picked a winner. Just that once. And maybe he just happened to be the one. ...Maybe. MATURE. NextGen. Non-Magic AU. LilyScorpius.
1. Chapter 1

****Mint Chocolate Chip****

written by: albe-chan

**DISCLAIMER**: This is a work of fiction and I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of the characters mentioned,, I am making no money from this, and any coincidence with real life is purely coincidental. This work may contain MATURE THEMES, such as coarse language, mature subject matter (mentions of sex, nudity, etc.), and/or violence. Please, if you are not over the age of 18, or of majority in your country, DO NOT READ THIS! You have been warned!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: A distraction, originally, from my NaNo of 2016, which wound up being _Bound for Greatness_, that has been floating in and out of my brain since. And even though I really shouldn't be starting, or committing myself to continuing yet ANOTHER fic (at least not with a dozen unfinished bits on the go) I just can't help myself. And yes, this is probably going to be long. And non-magic AU/NextGen. And I was going to apologize for that, but then I realized if I should, I probably already would have. 'I can't keep my filthy fucking mouth shut!' Cheers!

XXX

It was July first and Lily Potter sighed, laying back on her beach blanket, soaking up the sun. Of course, she was coated liberally with SPF 75 sunscreen because she was fair-skinned and didn't want to burn, peel, and go back to being white, but it still felt delicious to bake herself on a beach with the cool breeze blowing off the water every now and then. She had her headphones in and her sunglasses on and felt herself, listening to the sound of her favourite album, slowly drifting off into sleep. And then, just as her brain started to disengage, something hard smacked into her left thigh, splattering her with sand.

The redhead sat up, furious, ripped her sunglasses off and her earbuds out, and narrowed her bright hazel eyes against the sun and whoever had disturbed her. "Fuck, I'm sorry," said a deep voice and she turned her head and put a hand up to shield her eyes from the sun's glare as someone approached. She glared at the football that had smacked into her, and then up again at the person standing before her, blocking the sun now and casting a shadow over her face.

And before she could tear two strips off the person who had so rudely interrupted her day of relaxation, her mouth fell open in unmitigated shock and blatant appreciation of the responsible party. Because there, standing before her, all bronzed and _very _well toned and mouth-wateringly sexy, was a handsome man with sun-bleached blond hair and dark grey eyes. _Yum!_ "Scorpius! Get the goddamn ball!" someone shouted from down the beach, and Lily frowned, her mouth snapping shut.

"Maybe you should learn to catch before playing near people minding their own business," she said rudely, rebelling against the initial burst of primal, physical attraction to this very fine specimen of the opposing sex. She pointedly brushed sand off herself.

The man, Scorpius she assumed his name was, reached for his ball, mouth quirking up on one side, making his handsome face insanely more attractive, and his gaze dipped to her chest. "Sorry again. Nice bathing suit, though." He stood up, ball in hand, and jogged away and Lily glared after him, then put her sunglasses back on. She laid back down, moving to put her earbuds back in, then realized, to her chagrin, her nipples had gone hard and were very noticeably poking through the fabric on the top of her eggplant bikini.

"Fuck me," she muttered, resisting the urge to facepalm, and tried to relax again, pushing thoughts of the sexy interrupter with no football skills from her mind.

A couple hours later, she had put her flip-flops back on, wrapped her sarong around her hips, folded her blanket back into her tote, and was heading back to her car, sighing at the thought of returning to work the next day. Not that she didn't like her summer job, but it sure as hell wasn't as much fun as lying in the sun on a beach, eating up eye candy like the hunk who'd interrupted her afternoon nap.

Just as she was unlocking the door to her beat up, handed-down hand-me-down Jeep, her cellphone rang. It was the younger of her two older brothers. "Hey, Al, what's up?"

"First off, call Mom. Second, you're coming to dinner at the parentals' place tonight, right?" Lily went to her parents' house every Sunday for dinner.

"Of course I'm going. Why am I calling Mom?"

"To tell her I reminded you. Gotta go, I have a meeting two minutes ago. Later, brat."

Lily rolled her eyes. "Bye, doofus." She disconnected, leaning against her Jeep and called her mother. "Hey, Mom. Albus reminded me."

"Oh good! Nice to know a son still listens to his mother when she bribes him with brownies. Now, don't be upset, Lily, honey," she said in one breath and Lily frowned, already getting upset. Her redheaded temper, inherited from her mother, was quick to rise, and she felt her stomach dropping.

"No, Mom," she said firmly. "If you're going to try to set me up again, I'm not-"

"But he's a lawyer, honey! And I've seen him. Well, his picture anyway, and he's really rather good looking." Lily groaned. Her mother had been trying, without any success, to set her youngest child up for months, and Lily was getting tired of it. The redhead knew her mother meant well, it was just that nine times out of ten, they were ugly blind dates, her brothers made fun of her for them, and she never hit it off with the losers her mother presented for her. And, at twenty-six, Lily was more than capable of finding her own dates, thank you very much!

_How's that going for you so far?_ She crushed the traitorous thought. She was single, had been single for a year after her last relationship had fallen apart messily, and while she was actively looking, she had high standards and picky taste in men. "If I go, will you stop trying to set me up, Mom? This is getting old."

Her mother sighed. "You know I just want you to be happy, honey," she said, her tone wheedling. Lily frowned.

"It will make me ecstatic if you stop setting me up with the sons of your friends," she grumbled.

"Please, Lily?"

"Fine. But seriously, Mom, this is the last time. If you try again, I'm never coming for dinner again. Including Christmas." The last part was a blatant lie, but desperate times called for desperate measures after all.

"I promise," her mother vowed. "And you're going to like this one. I just know it."

Lily sighed. "If you say so, Mom," she said, rolling her eyes. "I'll be there at six."

"Oh no, honey, come early. Then you can talk to him before dinner is ready."

"Maybe," she mumbled. "Gotta go, bye, Mom."

"Five-thirty, Lily! Love you!"

The redhead thrust her phone back into her bag then decided an ice cream would put her in a better mood after that phone call, and wandered over to the snackbar area. She placed her order for a double scoop of mint chocolate chip and paid, putting a single earbud in as she waited. The teenage girl handed her her cone and she smiled her thanks, taking a bite, and turned, abruptly walking into someone. "Shit, sorry!" she said automatically. Her cone smashed into them then promptly fell, with a splat, to the ground. She looked up into dark grey eyes that were full of amusement, and horribly familiar. "You!" she said accusingly. Blond eyebrows went up.

"Me," he said in his deep voice that was designed to feature in her erotic fantasies. He smirked, eyes dropping to her chest again. "Are they always like that?"

Lily scowled. "You're a prick," she snarled. He grinned crookedly again, meeting her eyes.

"And yet you're the one who just attacked me with ice cream." He ran a long finger over his own chest, scooping some melting mint-green residue up and licking his digit. "This is good. I love mint chocolate chip." He glanced at her ice cream cone, melting on the hot pavement. "Want a last lick?" he offered, gesturing to his chest, making her nipples impossibly harder as the perverted, craven part of her screamed 'YES!' and her temper flared dangerously.

Lily barely resisted the urge to punch him. "Go fuck yourself," she growled, and pushed past him, now in a thoroughly bad mood. She heard him laugh, husky and deep, as she stomped away, back to her Jeep.

Three hours later, feeling only moderately less grumpy, Lily pulled into her parents' long driveway, in her new black sundress, and went up the walk. It was five forty-five, what she considered a reasonable compromise, and she didn't bother knocking as she went in, lifting her sunglasses off her nose, sighing in the air conditioned house. Her own apartment was like a bloody sauna in the summer, and she felt herself relaxing as she cooled down.

She made her way to the living room, gave her father the perfunctory hug, and smacked her brother Albus upside the head. "Hey brat," he said, smirking. She narrowed her eyes.

"Don't even start with me, Albus," she warned. He grinned. Being four years older than her, he'd taken it upon himself, since she could remember, to torture her as only older brothers could.

"I'm not," he said. "I'm merely continuing. Heard Mom set you up..._again_."

"Ugh, fuck you," Lily grumbled. "Get it out now then keep your mouth shut, you fucking twat."

"Lily! Language!" Ginny scolded, coming in from the kitchen. Albus snickered and she rolled her eyes, mimed putting a gun to her head, and pulled the trigger. The doorbell rang and Lily slumped into an armchair. "Oh, that must be our guests!" Ginny trilled and hurried out into the foyer.

"This is going to be fun," Albus murmured.

"Albus, leave your sister be," Harry said from behind his paper. Lily smirked. Her father usually wound up taking her side in sibling disagreements. Her brother shrugged.

The redhead heard her mother greeting the guests, and wished she had a stiff drink, or five. She wondered if anyone would notice her slipping out the back door, then realized Albus would fink on her for sure. Her mother came back, beaming. "This is my husband Harry, and my middle one, Albus, and that's Lily." Lily glanced up, waving vaguely, then did a double take and frowned, even as her mother continued with introductions, oblivious. "This is Astoria Malfoy and her son Scorpius. Lily, sit up, honey, and say hello."

Scorpius was smirking at her behind his mother's back. "You again," she snapped, narrowing her eyes. Of course Fate would do this kind of shit to her! She wondered if she'd been a murderer in a past life or something, and the series of unfortunate events in her life was universal retribution for getting away with it.

"Me again," the handsome blond said, even as their mothers looked between them.

"Scorpius, do you-?" Astoria asked.

"They're still like that," he said over his mother and Lily glared.

"And you're still a prick," she shot back. Harry looked over his paper and Albus's mouth had dropped open. Ginny Potter and Mrs. Malfoy looked shocked and slightly scandalized.

"Albeit less minty and chocolate chippy." But still hot as fuck, she noticed as her eyes roved down over his dark navy tee and well-loved jeans, even as she decided she didn't like him, or his amused dark grey gaze, at all. _Except that you do, at least like _that, _because he's a fucking sex-god._ Lily pushed aside her traitorous thoughts.

"Er," Ginny said uncomfortably, "let's eat."

Lily shot the blond man a dirty look, even as her mother raised stern eyebrows at her. Once they were all seated in the dining room, Lily reached for the bottle of wine on the table and poured herself some. She ignored the amused dark grey stare across the table from her and vowed she would speak as little as possible.

"So how do you two know each other already?" Albus asked, helping himself to wine after Lily.

The redhead kicked him under the table. "We met at the beach earlier," Scorpius said, smirking. "Your sister attacked me with ice cream."

Ginny brought a large bowl of salad out from the kitchen. Lily clenched her teeth, reached for a roll, and threw it at the blond. He caught it easily. "So you can catch bread but not footballs?" she asked.

"Depends who does the throwing."

"Lily," her mother said, even as Astoria glared at her son.

"This is going to be the best Sunday dinner ever," Albus murmured.

Lily took a large drink of wine. "This is awkward," she said.

"Very," Scorpius agreed, but he still looked amused. She resisted the urge to throw more bread at him.

"So, Lily," Astoria said, clearly striving to retain a sense of normalcy, "Ginny tells me you're a teacher."

"Yes." She took another drink of wine. "I teach art at St. Paul's junior high throughout the school year and I run adult painting courses through the summer at the community center."

"Is it true what they say?" Scorpius asked. She raised a brow at him. "Those who can't do teach?"

"Scorpius," Astoria hissed.

"Yes," Albus answered, smirking. Harry shot his son a quelling look.

"Is it true you're a lawyer?" Lily asked the blond.

"Yes," Scorpius replied. "Criminal defense attorney more specifically."

"Ah, that explains the rudeness," she said, serving herself salad as the bowl was passed to her. "Lack of conscience and whatnot."

He arched a brow and grinned crookedly. "You look cold," he said in that deep voice that raked over her senses.

Lily narrowed her eyes. "That's getting borderline creepy," she snapped, then took another long drink of wine.

Ginny and Astoria shared 'I'm so sorry' glances. An hour later, Lily had finished off her chocolate cake, and half a dozen glasses of wine, and managed to ignore Scorpius Malfoy for the bulk of the meal. Or at least avoided talking to him. She couldn't ignore the laughing grey gaze she met whenever she looked up from her plate, or help returning it with a glare.

"Well, this has been delightfully terrible," she said at last. "I'm going home now." She shot her mother a dark look, kicked Albus one last time for good measure, although he had saved her from the more embarrassing retelling of her worst childhood moments, then got up and hugged her father. "Bye. Oh, nice meeting you, Mrs. Malfoy. I'm sorry your son is a prick, I'm sure it's not any reflection of you. You seem very nice."

She grabbed her bag from the living room and was going down the front walk when Scorpius came out behind her. She pretended he didn't exist.

"Do you want my number?" he asked, still smirking arrogantly.

She fixed him with the filthiest look she could muster. "Like I want another hole in the head."

He rolled his eyes. "You're kind of mean."

"You're kind of an asshole."

He gave her the sexy half smile. "I was referring to my number professionally speaking. You're definitely over the legal limit to drive, and it would suck if you got pulled over and had to use your one phone call to get your parents to come bail you out of jail, wouldn't it?"

Lily rolled her own eyes now. "Speaking from experience?" she drawled.

"Hey, your nipples aren't hard anymore. Too bad, it's kind of hot." The redhead felt herself blushing despite her best efforts and unlocked her Jeep instead. "Oh no, I spoke too soon."

"God, can you stop staring at my fucking tits for like two consecutive minutes? You're a fucking pervert."

"So was that a yes for the number?"

"Seriously, go fuck yourself."

"That's not as much fun as having you join me, but if you insist."

Lily tossed her bag onto her passenger seat, then realized Malfoy was parked behind her. "Move your car."

He grinned. "Not my car, babe."

She arched a brow. "Mommy still drives you around? That's cute."

"You are mean," he said.

She shrugged, folding her arms. "Get over it. Besides, you're the mean one. You made me drop my ice cream cone and didn't even offer to buy me a new one."

Scorpius moved closer. "I offered you the last lick," he reminded her. She tried not to think about it, but, unbidden, the graphic visual of ice cream melting on his tanned, sculpted chest rose in her mind's eye.

"So not the same thing. Sweaty ice cream? No thanks." She closed her Jeep door. "Now could you, ever so nicely, go ask your mother to move her car?"

"Nope. You have a Jeep, just drive over the grass."

"Um, yeah right." He shrugged.

"Suit yourself, Potter." She grit her teeth and he grinned fully. "It's weird, but you get way more attractive when you're angry, did you know that?"

"And you're way more attractive when your mouth is shut," she snapped back.

"Feisty. I like it. I'll bet you're a wildcat in bed."

"What are you, sixteen? Get over yourself. I wouldn't sleep with you if it were my last option." He snorted. "What the fuck does that mean?"

"Aren't I? The last option, that is? Correct me if I'm wrong, but your mother set you up on a date, did she not?"

"And yours didn't?"

Scorpius grinned, moving closer still. "I was merely doing my mother a favour."

"Ditto."

He considered that for a moment. "Hmm, maybe," he said at last. "Despite my lack of conscience, I happen to read people very well, and I have a feeling you're not being entirely truthful there." She arched a brow. "And I know for a fact you're not nearly as opposed to me as you portray." Lily scoffed, but her fair skin betrayed her as she blushed a little. "Tell you what," he said, smirking still, moving into her personal bubble. "I'll replace your ice cream if you let me drive you, you lush. I'd hate to see on the eleven o'clock news you died in a fiery car wreck or something, and I doubt my karma could take it."

Lily hesitated. This man was annoying, and rude, and definitely a pervert for looking at her nipples so much, but he was also hot, and decidedly charming. And she hadn't been on a proper date in a long time, or done the deed in even longer. _Not that I'm going to sleep with him...probably_. "That doesn't solve the problem of being boxed in," she replied, looking up into his dark grey eyes.

"Is that a no?"

She pursed her mouth, but dropped her keys into his upturned palm. She _had_ been drinking, and driving drunk and possibly crashing would not only ruin her ride, most likely, but definitely ruin her teaching future. "Fine," she said. "And then you can drop me at my place and walk home."

The blond smiled fully, leaning into her personal bubble some more, and she felt her face get hotter. "Sure thing, babe."

He reached for the door handle and she slid out from between him and the car and went round to the passenger seat. She buckled up as he turned the engine over and her stereo started blaring Jay-Z. He raised a brow and she turned it down. "Shut up and drive," she said coolly.

Scorpius cut the wheel, put them in reverse, backed right up to his mother's car, almost kissing bumpers, then cranked it the other way and pulled out neatly over the lawn, and back down the rest of the driveway. Despite herself, Lily was impressed with his driving skill. The song changed in her CD player and she smiled to herself, cranking it up. At least with loud music, there wasn't any need to make unpleasant small talk.

XXX


	2. Chapter 2

****Mint Chocolate Chip****

written by: albe-chan

**DISCLAIMER**: This is a work of fiction and I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of the characters mentioned,, I am making no money from this, and any coincidence with real life is purely coincidental. This work may contain MATURE THEMES, such as coarse language, mature subject matter (mentions of sex, nudity, etc.), and/or violence. Please, if you are not over the age of 18, or of majority in your country, DO NOT READ THIS! You have been warned!

XXX

The sun was just starting to set, turning the low lying clouds pinky orange over the water as they reached the beach. Scorpius parked and cut the engine, and they went to the snackbar and Lily ordered her ice cream. Scorpius ordered a second for himself, paid, and they waited. He took a taste of the first one presented then passed it to her.

Lily frowned, her dark red hair blowing in the wind, but accepted the cone and ate some. It was delicious still. Without speaking, they walked out onto the sand to eat their ice creams. "Thanks," she said at last.

"My pleasure. Just try not to stab me with it again."

Lily rolled her eyes but smiled a little. "You aren't shirtless this time."

"But you've still got hard nipples."

She stopped smiling. "Seriously, I don't know if anyone's ever told you this, but that's a turn-off for most women."

"Looking at their breasts?"

"Commenting on looking at them. Repeatedly."

"And yet, here we are," he said, half smiling. She punched him with her free hand. "Ow! That hurt."

"It did not, you pussy."

His brows lifted at that. "Really?"

"Mmhmm. Now shut up and look at the sunset."

"Oh yes, you prefer me when I'm not talking."

She smirked. _And half-naked_. "Good memory. I wasn't sure you were even listening you spend so much time staring at my tits. Gold star for you, Malfoy."

"So feisty. No wonder you're single. Most men wouldn't be suckers for such punishment." She glared. "Then again, I like the sexy-angry thing."

"I can see why you're single," she shot back.

"Is that so?"

"Yup. Pervert? Strike. Rude? Strike. Arrogant? Strike. Three strikes, you're out buddy."

He laughed, deep and husky, and she felt her body responding to the sound. Goosebumps of awareness erupted on her arms, her nipples hardened even more, and, despite the fact she wanted to hate him because he _was_ a rude and arrogant pervert, she found herself unbearably attracted to him. "You forgot the lack of conscience."

"My bad."

"So what's the deal, really?" he asked after a moment. She shot him a questioning look. "Why is your mother setting you up on blind dates?"

"Not that it's your business, but I'm assuming because she thinks I need to find a 'nice young man' so I can settle down and pop out a couple grandbabies for her." She licked her ice cream. "What's the deal with you? Why would you go on a blind date your mother asked you to do as a favour?"

"Same thing. She thinks I'm never going to settle down and find a nice lady to pop out a couple grandbabies for her because I'm a workaholic."

"Are you? A workaholic that is," she asked. He grinned.

"Oh yeah, guilty on all charges there." She smiled back, and then burst out laughing as a seagull flew overhead and crapped right on his ice cream cone. He stared at it in mute shock. Lily couldn't contain her hilarity, falling back onto the sand, holding her own cone up safely. "That is so not funny," he said, tossing his ice cream aside. Lily only laughed harder.

"Yes it is!" she gasped. "Oh my fucking God, your face was fucking priceless! And that's karma for mine earlier."

He arched a brow. "Karma, eh?" She half sat up, leaning on one elbow, still giggling, and nodded. He grabbed her cone and tossed it over his shoulder.

Her mouth dropped open. "You prick!"

"Karma for laughing at my misfortune," he said. Lily sat up and pushed him, and the next thing she knew she was on her back in the sand again, and Scorpius was atop her, and she was staring at him, mouth parted, eyes wide. For a long moment they just stared at one another and then he dipped his head and kissed her, and she kissed back, pulling him down. Of their own accord her hands went around his neck, across the broad expanse of shoulders, and she groaned, because he was warm and tasted like mint chocolate chip ice cream.

His mouth slanted, tongue teasing her lips and she opened her own mouth to his voracious onslaught, trying to think rationally even as her libido flared. His hand moved from her face, down her neck, and over her breast. Her fingernails bit into his shoulders when he teased a nipple gently, and he groaned into her mouth. She gasped as he pulled back abruptly, then smirked. "Definitely a wildcat in bed," he rumbled.

Lily swallowed, releasing him, and sucked in a deep breath. "Not that you'll ever know for sure."

He moved away fully and she sat up, and they both stood. When they made it back to the Jeep, Lily moved automatically to the driver's side out of pure habit, and then paused, turning. Scorpius was right behind her and she looked up at him, then pulled him down and kissed him again. She couldn't help herself. He was tall, and smelled good, and was way too handsome for her own good, and when that half of his mouth turned up, she couldn't resist.

He pressed her against the side of her Jeep, tongue in her mouth, and she groaned because he still tasted like ice cream, and it really was damn good ice cream. "Do you live far?" he murmured, moving to kiss her neck.

"Kind of," she murmured truthfully. She was almost downtown.

"My place then," he rumbled, and before she could protest, although that was the furthest thing from her mind at the moment, his hand covered her breast again, thumb teasing the hard nub of her nipple through her dress. "I'm not going to lie, I've been wondering what these look like naked all damn day," he said in his deep, erotic voice against her ear.

Lily bit her lip. This wasn't something she normally did, or had ever done, really. And maybe it was the wine talking, or the animal attraction to him, but she found herself moving around the Jeep, climbing into the passenger seat, and thinking again about the way ice cream had looked melting down his naked chest as he drove them to his place.

He lived just a few miles down the shore, in one of the fancy, ultra-expensive condo buildings with a priceless view, and Lily frowned a little at that. She made peanuts teaching, but apparently he made a bundle keeping criminals out of jail. _Figures_.

"Looks like the lack of conscience has some compensations," she muttered as they went up the elevator. He smirked.

"But no summers off." When they got to his floor, she was starting to second guess herself, and the advisability of falling into bed with an almost-stranger. But then he had her against the door of his condo as soon as it closed behind them, kissing her again, hands everywhere, and she melted, giving in to the hot flash of liquid arousal that poured through her. "Jesus Christ, you're so fucking hot," he rumbled, even as his hands went under her dress.

Lily nipped at his neck and gasped as he lifted her bodily and moved back through his condo, then deposited her on a bed that had an amazing view of the water and beach below through twelve foot, floor to ceiling windows. She sat up on her knees as he pulled his shirt off, and traced greedy hands over his torso, thinking again of her poor ice cream. _I should've just licked it off him_.

His pants hit the floor in the next moment and, feeling reckless and horny like she was a teenager again, she pulled her sundress up over her head. "Fucking hell," he breathed, eyes fixing on her breasts. Her hazel eyes were glued to the prominent bulge in his boxer briefs.

"Ditto," she murmured, and he chuckled, then moved over her, laying her back, mouth covering hers again. She smoothed her hands over his bronzed, perfect body, arching as he palmed her breasts, then moaned when his mouth moved down into the valley between them. She felt his erection against her thigh, moaning again as he suckled first one nipple, then the other.

"I don't want to wait," he growled, and neither did she. She shucked her panties as he reached for a condom, then pushed his own underwear down. Lily's brows shot up and she licked her lips. Maybe it had been too long since she'd properly seen a nice hard cock, but Christ, she didn't remember them looking so good before.

Her eyes darted up to meet his and she smirked. "I love being right," she murmured. His blond brows drew together as he paused. "Huge prick," she said with a cheeky eyebrow lift, and was rewarded with a husky chuckle again.

In the next breath she moaned as his fingers found her wetness, teasing her, and then he was pushing into her, stretching her deliciously, and she whimpered with need. "Fuck," he grunted, and Lily arched into him. His thighs spread hers wider and he captured her wrists in both hands, pinning them either side of her head, and slowly rocked in and out of her, his hips tilting every time he withdrew, his magnificent prick raking over her g-spot. She moaned louder still, trying to get more friction, more speed, but he had her stuck captive.

His mouth found her nipple again. "Ooh, yes," she gasped as he nipped it roughly. "Oh! Mmm, fuck yes." She rolled her hips, arching as much as possible into him. "More," she grunted.

He released her wrists, shifting onto his elbows, and she reached up to clutch at his back and shoulders as he picked up the pace. "Jesus Christ," he growled, and she bit her lip, fingernails digging into his flesh. "Fuck yeah, babe."

Lily tried to stave off the inevitable, but it had been too long for her, and he was hitting just the right spot as he fucked her. "Oh God, yes, _yes_!" She was close, too close, and she looked up into his eyes. With one more hard thrust, she was gone, coming around him, crying out, arching into him and the delicious feeling of sublime ecstasy.

"You are a wildcat," he grunted when she opened her eyes again, and he was still hard, and deep inside her. He shifted them again, pulling her up atop him as he sat back and she groaned.

"Mmm, oh, fuck," she whimpered, panting, unable to catch her breath, as he kept thrusting up into her. She bounced atop him, holding onto his shoulders for dear life as he held her against him, gripping her ass. "Oh God, that's so good," she murmured, head tipping back. "Unh, yes, don't stop, don't stop!"

"Fuck, those tits," he growled. She moaned loudly as he kept fucking her, and her arousal rose to a fever pitch again as he suckled a nipple. "Shit, I'm not going to make it."

"Ohh, fuck, yes, _yes_, oh fuck I'm-!" she cried, nails raking up his back, and before she could complete the sentence she was coming again, half screaming as he roared his own completion.

Lily swallowed thickly and opened her eyes again, staring at the high ceiling. The room was painted red and gold with the sunset and she was feeling utterly limp and sated. "That was fantastic," she breathed.

"You're an animal," Scorpius murmured from beside her. "I think you left claw marks."

She grinned sheepishly, turning her head to the side. "Sorry," she said.

"Don't be, I liked it."

Lily sat up, running a hand through her mass of dark red hair. "Good, 'cause I wasn't really sorry," she said. "Well, I have to work in the morning, so… Thanks, I guess." She swung her legs out of his bed and made to stand, but when her butt lifted off the mattress, an arm snaked around her waist and tugged her back.

"That's awfully rude," he rumbled. She frowned.

"Can't handle a taste of your own medicine, Malfoy?" she snapped. "I'm not staying here all night with you."

He gave her the sexy half-smile. "Still, you don't fuck and run, Potter, it's not polite."

She rolled her eyes. "Sorry, I'm not familiar with the social niceties and proprieties of casual sex."

Scorpius grinned fully. "I can teach you if you'd like."

"Oh no, I don't think so. You said it yourself. Those who _can't _do teach, right? I'm good." He chuckled and she felt her arousal quivering valiantly at the sound. _He should do phone sex_. The blond laid back down and pulled her closer, their fronts almost touching, then lifted her thigh over his.

"That wasn't nice of me to say," he murmured. "But don't go just because I'm an asshole. Stay and watch the sunset at least."

Lily sat up a little and bent her elbow, cradling her head in her hand, looking out the large window wall at the sunset for several long moments. It was decidedly lovely. "I suppose," she murmured, then hummed as his fingertips stroked down her thigh and calf, then slowly back up.

"You look good in this light," he murmured, eyes roving down her body. She arched a brow. "Although I have a feeling you look good in every light."

Lily rolled her eyes, pushing a stray lock of blond hair off his forehead. "You look good in the sun." He smirked. "Not so much in this light," she added teasingly. He nipped gently at her throat, fingertips skimming up her hip, and then he grabbed her ass.

"You really are fucking hot," he murmured. "Even when you're not angry." She smiled down at him lazily.

"Are you trying to entice me into round two?" she asked.

"Is it working?" She laughed, then moaned softly as his hand moved to her breast squeezing, and he scooted down and tongued her nipple. "I hope so. You have great breasts, and I didn't get to enjoy them last time."

Lily bit her lip. She wasn't the sort at all who just slept with people, no strings attached, but Scorpius was the epitome of her type, physically speaking, and round one had been intensely enjoyable. And it had been a long time since she'd been with a man in the romantic sense… _And imagine how pleased Mom will be if something comes of it_. She smirked at that thought, and gasped as he bit her nipple. "Can you go again this soon?" she asked, running her fingers through his hair.

He suckled her nipple now. "Mmm, would you like to find out?" Scorpius rumbled, rolling her over and moving atop her. He lifted his head to look at her and his mouth tilted crookedly.

"I'm not sleeping over," she murmured, and groaned as he licked the underside of her breast, along the seam where it joined with her torso. Her hands slid down the back of his neck and over his shoulders.

"If you insist, babe," he replied, and scooted lower, kissing the hollow just beneath her sternum. She moaned as he roved lower still, down her belly, from one hip to another, licking, sucking, kissing, biting, and ramping up her arousal expertly.

She spread her thighs for him and he licked her wetness, tasting her, then swirled his tongue over her clit temptingly. Lily bucked into his mouth, moaning freely, and fisted her hands in his hair. "Fuck," she groaned as he tongued her most intimate area. "Fuck you're way too good at that, _unh_!"

He smirked up at her then meandered back up, spending long moments lavishing her breasts and nipples. "You make the best sex noises," he rumbled as she panted and whimpered and moaned under his skillful mouth.

Lily dragged his face back up and kissed him. "Shut up and fuck me, Malfoy," she growled. He grinned fully, pulling back and reaching for another condom.

She reached down boldly and gripped his erection, stroking him, thumb teasing his head, and he grunted. "You're also a goddamn tease," he growled back as she grinned and released him. He sat up and ripped the condom open. "Roll over," he murmured, putting the protection on.

Lily licked her lips and complied readily. She'd always much preferred it from behind, something her ex hadn't enjoyed as much, and quickly turned over onto her stomach, lifting her hips. He filled her again swiftly and she groaned. "Ohh fuck." She shifted her hips, rising up onto her knees and he grunted, one large warm hand sliding up her back. He set a slow, teasing pace that had her panting and breathless in moments, but she didn't hurry him along, content to enjoy the sensation of him sliding in and out of her.

His hands roved over her back and hips and buttocks, then around to her breasts, teasing her nipples. "Jesus fucking Christ," he rumbled, moving faster now. "You're so fucking tight, babe. So fucking hot and tight and wet."

She moaned, pushing up to her elbows and he moved over her, picking up the pace once more. "Yes," she moaned, "oh yes, _yesss_…"

"Fuck yeah," he groaned, and bit her shoulder lightly, thrusting hard now. His free hand dropped from her breast, down her belly, and over her clit. "I want to feel you coming around me again," he grunted.

Lily whimpered, that deep voice, ragged with arousal, driving her ever closer. His fingers brushed her clit and she pushed back onto him. "I'm not going to last if you do that again," she groaned. He did again and she cried out.

"Yes, babe, I want you to fucking come for me."

The redhead whimpered, pushing back onto him, and then he was stroking her clit purposefully and she gripped the sheets with white-knuckled force as she came for him, crying out at the delicious agonizing pleasure. He didn't falter in his thrusting, fucking her hard through her orgasm, teasing her clit and she whimpered, breath huffing in and out unevenly, shuddering as the bliss dragged out. "Fuck," she moaned. "Unh, yes, oh fuck yes!" Her head dropped onto the mattress, pushing back against him still.

"Oh fuck yeah," he moaned. "Yeah babe, that's fucking great." He grabbed her tits and then pulled her upright so she rode his cock with him behind and her eyes went wide at the change in angle and the newness of it. She'd never done it in this position before. "Unh, yes, fucking yes, so close," he grunted against her ear, tugging at her nipples, then his hand dropped to her clit again. "One more, babe, one more for me," he rasped.

Lily moaned, incoherent, and just when she thought she couldn't take it, and opened her mouth to tell him to stop, bouncing hard up and down his length, he squeezed her clit and she clenched her eyes shut, coming harder than she ever had before. The redhead didn't hear herself screaming, didn't hear him crying out his own release, and wasn't aware of them tumbling back down, him withdrawing from her, lying atop her on the mattress for several seconds before rolling off.

She turned her head, trying to suck in oxygen as she came back down from heaven, and then swallowed thickly. "Fuck," she breathed weakly.

Scorpius turned his head, still panting, and smirked at her. "I might not have to go to the gym tomorrow after that," he said softly.

"Good for you," she gasped. "That was the most… Fuck, it was just the most."

He grinned and Lily stretched, making sure she could still move. "Oh yeah. Ditto." She groaned, rolling partway onto her side, facing him. "Did you want to snuggle? That's the general after-sex rule, for the record," he mumbled, and she tried her best to glare at him.

"I can't move," she grumbled. He laughed, all deep and husky and a little raspy this time, and moved closer to her, bringing her against the warmth of him. "You're still a prick," she mumbled, nuzzling into his chest, sliding a leg between his.

"If you insist, babe," he said back as her eyelids fluttered. And despite her assurance she wasn't going to sleep over, she slowly but surely drifted off into unconsciousness.

The next morning she woke early, to the feeling of warmth pulling away from her. Her eyes snapped open abruptly, and she sat up too fast, feeling her head throb. A massive headache settled itself between her eyes and across the whole of her frontal lobe. Early morning sunlight shone on the water, reflecting sharply back to her when she looked out the massive window.

And in a rush, the entirety of the previous evening came back to her in startling, vivid clarity. She looked down guiltily and found Scorpius Malfoy, still as naked as she was, looking back at her sleepily, his dark grey eyes still amused, if heavy-lidded. "Oh God," she whispered. Then in a normal tone, she murmured, "What time is it?"

"Five-thirty. You're not a morning person, are you?"

Lily covered her face with her hands in moderate horror and he chuckled his sexy, deep chuckle and she felt her cheeks flush as her body reacted. "No," she said firmly, and ran hands through her snarled hair. "This is weird. I'm going to go."

She got out of his bed, bending to look for her panties and dress from the day before. "You talk in your sleep," he said, as had every single other person she'd ever slept in a bed with, except the one other guy she'd had a one-night stand with. He'd still been passed out when she snuck out the next morning.

"I know," she said blushing. "Rather, I've been told before."

"It's hilarious," he said, smirking. She frowned fiercely, slipping her panties on.

"What did I say this time?" she snapped, beyond frustrated. Her ex had spoken long, and heartily, and then at length, and toward the end of the relationship, with derision, about her talking in her sleep. It had ever been an issue for him, but Lily couldn't help it. She muttered, and sometimes got angry, in her sleep, and cussed like a sailor.

She glared at the still detestably handsome blond, as attracted to him as ever, hating that her nipples were, most likely, hard again. He cocked a brow. "You were cussing someone out. It was great."

"Was I cussing you out?" she asked, then spotted her dress halfway across the spacious, modern room. She looked around at his bedroom properly for the first time since arriving in it, and found it was all clean lines and earth tones. Masculine, but not overpoweringly so. Lily moved to get her clothes, looking away from him. She probably had been. Or he had taken it that way.

"How should I know?" She glanced at him as she picked up her dress, surprised out of her anger for a beat. "You didn't say my name or anything. Although there was one point where you started alluding to whoever you were mad at being a giant prick like someone else. That may have been me." He gave her the sexy half-smile. "Or not. I'm assuming you don't remember the accompanying dream?"

Lily's mouth parted. He was being remarkably blase about all this. "No," she said quietly, pulling her sundress on. She tried not to blush but it was as impossible to stop as her nighttime ramblings.

Scorpius finally sat up, leaning back comfortably on one arm. "I want to see you again," he said frankly, and Lily blushed even more. "And your nipples, which are hard again." She frowned determinedly. "Sorry, but they're distracting. But I do want to see you again, even if that doesn't include nipples."

The redhead glanced over at him. "I need my keys."

He pointed wordlessly to his pants. "So am I going to get an answer?" he asked.

Lily smiled, unable to help her eyes roving over him with stark appreciation once more. He was eye candy of the best kind, especially naked. She wanted to burn the image into her memory to call up on lonely nights, because there was no way she could date him. She found her keys in his pocket and smiled at him. "I don't believe you asked a question," she replied softly.

And even though a more than tiny portion of her wanted to climb back into bed with him for hot and steamy morning sex, Lily turned away and walked out of the room and to his front door, and right down the hallway. She bypassed the elevator and and took the stairs as Scorpius sat in his bed, grinning and shaking his head.

"Goddamn," he mumbled, and got up to shower and dress. He needed to go to the gym, then work, and, since it was Monday, he had dinner with his mother at six-thirty.

To say he was looking forward to any of those things would be lying. But he was looking forward, thoroughly, to the thought of a shower. And probably a wank while thinking about Lily Potter, and the way she'd felt and tasted all over him, the way she sounded in the throes of completion, and most of all, her cursing mouth that was sharp to the ears but soft against his own. Fuck, there was no two ways about it. She was his kind of woman to a tee. Hot and passionate and fiery and sexy as all get out. _Jesus Christ_. He had to see her again.

XXX


	3. Chapter 3

****Mint Chocolate Chip****

written by: albe-chan

**DISCLAIMER**: This is a work of fiction and I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of the characters mentioned,, I am making no money from this, and any coincidence with real life is purely coincidental. This work may contain MATURE THEMES, such as coarse language, mature subject matter (mentions of sex, nudity, etc.), and/or violence. Please, if you are not over the age of 18, or of majority in your country, DO NOT READ THIS! You have been warned!

XXX

Lily sighed as she sat back at breakfast with her cousin and best friend Rose. Her painting class wasn't until the evening, and while she far preferred teaching adults over prepubescent girls, who partook in a lot of giggling and pretentiousness, there was no money at all in it. At least to keep her afloat single-handedly. But it was a good little boost over the summer months, when she still had things like her cable bill and food to pay for, even if her savings throughout the year, her careful squirreling away of money every month from her teaching salary, covered her rent and utilities.

"So are you going to tell me, or do I have to pry it out of you?" Rose asked, sipping her coffee.

"Tell you what?" she asked, confused.

"When you got laid and by who, what," Rose replied, then grinned. "Lily, I've known you since you were born. My first memory is holding you for a picture when you were less than a year. I can read you like a book. Tell me."

The redhead looked away, blushing, biting her lip to keep from smiling. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you," she murmured.

"Ooh, that means he was hot. Details." Lily snorted indignantly.

"Yeah right. But yeah, he was totally hot."

Rose frowned at her suddenly. "What do you mean, was?"

Lily forced a shrug. "It was a one-time thing."

"Now you have to give me the full story. I taught you how to be a girl, I have rights."

Lily sighed, ate some more of her blueberry pancakes, and then told Rose the story. Minus the sexy details of course, because she couldn't possibly share those without dying of embarrassment, glossing over that with a simple, 'I spent the night at his place'. "It's weird, I mean, it was a good night, really good, but..." she finished, then recalled, vividly and precisely and fucking sensationally perfectly just how much more than good it had been. "I'm not sure I like him, really. He's definitely a complete asshole for the most part, actually. And it's hard not to punch him a lot when he talks because of it."

Her cousin smiled, blue eyes crinkling. "But you know you wouldn't mind spending the night with him again, would you?"

"Definitely not. But I can't date him. He's all wrong for me, really, and yet I _really_ wouldn't be opposed to spending another night." _Or more than just one_.

Rose frowned. "Do the two things have to be mutually exclusive? The sex and the dating?"

Lily frowned at that. "I'm not really the kind who does the casual sex thing," she murmured. "I mean, a one-night stand once every five years, sure, but not like, on the regular." Rose shrugged and the redhead rolled hazel eyes. "I'm old fashioned," she said sarcastically.

"Maybe, but come on, Lily. I bet he was really good, and if you want him, what's the harm? It's not even like you have to fuck him forever. But it's the summer, and you don't have to act like a nun," Lily frowned again, "so why not just have a summer fling? Then you part and go your separate ways when school starts up, and when you're a hundred and twelve years old, you can remember that summer and how hot he was and how good the sex was."

Lily laughed, blushing despite it, but couldn't hold in her mirth. "As if I'll remember anything at all at, let alone even live to, one hundred and twelve years old."

"But you get my point. Do you want to be old and look back and think, why didn't I ever fuck that really hot guy I met at a beach and again the same day when my crazy Mom set me up with him?"

"Rose, I did-"

"You get the point!" Rose tossed her auburn curls imperiously. "Come on. Just think about it, at least. You're a good person, and Matt was a total douchebag and general prick, and you deserve to get some with someone hotter and probably better in bed."

Lily blushed. Scorpius Malfoy was definitely hotter than her ex, and definitely better in bed than anyone else she'd ever been with, even if it wasn't a big number. "Maybe," she said vaguely, even as she started thinking about it.

That night at eight fifteen, she was tidying up after her art class for adults at the community center, humming along to music in a single earbud. She had just put the last of her stuff away, swung her heavy bag up onto the shoulder opposite her large purse, and turned to head out, when she froze, mouth falling open in shock. There, leaning in the doorway to the little art room in the community center, looking like he just walked out of the courtroom, was Scorpius Malfoy. "I don't like your shirt," he said, and instantly she felt herself frowning.

"What the hell is wrong with my shirt?" She looked down at it, wondering what sort of person was opposed to a floaty turquoise tank top blouse.

"I can't tell if your nipples are hard again." He half-smiled, and she frowned some more, because now her nipples _were_ hard.

"Unfortunate. This is my favourite shirt," she said loftily. "Are you lost? Somehow I doubt sincerely you're here to register for my class."

"I'm more left-brain. You'd kick me out after one class, I'm sure."

"So what do you want?" She folded her arms.

"Other than to take you home and repeat last night, I'd settle for getting an answer to my question."

"You haven't asked me-"

"Would you like to set a predetermined time and date to see me again? Repetitions optional."

Lily swallowed. "I don't think that would be a good idea," she murmured, dropping her eyes. "I mean, I don't really even like you."

Scorpius smirked. "Babe, you don't even know me."

She lifted her brows and looked at him pointedly. "That's my point. I don't even have to know you to not like you."

"I know you like some parts."

The redhead almost smiled at that. "Which is a shame, because the ones I dislike outnumber the ones I like."

He smirked. "Come on, Potter, give me a chance. You're a bleeding heart, liberal artist, right?"

Lily did smile now. "Fine. You can have your day in court, Malfoy. When would you like to see me again?"

"That depends if you're getting naked with me or not."

The redhead stared at him for a long moment, then slowly moved toward him. "Does that mean you'll get naked alone if need be?" she asked.

"Certainly."

Lily couldn't fight the laugh. Once she was close enough, she reached up and loosened his tie. "Interesting." She reached up with her other hand and undid the first button on his shirt. "So if I am getting naked with you?"

"Then I want to see you now. Preferably not in a place where someone could interrupt or overhear, like my bed, but I can settle for here if you'd like."

"And if I'm not getting naked with you?"

"Still now, but preferably somewhere more comfortable."

Lily's brows drew slightly together. "More comfortable?"

"I mean my bed, so I can persuade you to get naked. Or a bar, if you're going to insist on staying clothed. I'll even buy you a drink if that increases the chances of eventually persuading you to be naked with me again."

"You're being charming. It's freaking me out. Say something rude, or act like a prick so I know the body snatchers haven't gotten to you." He grinned and leaned down, then kissed her gently, the tip of his tongue just teasing her lower lip, making her nipples get rock hard and her heart rate spike dangerously, before breaking away.

"I've been craving mint chocolate chip ice cream all day, except I want to lick it off your tits." Lily felt her panties dampen at the husky note in his deep voice.

"Thank God they haven't gotten to you yet, asshole," she murmured, then pulled him down to kiss him properly. "My place is closer to here than the closest bar," she murmured, breaking away, sinking back down from her tip toes.

"Lead the way."

They got to her place, going up the stairs to her third floor walk up, and Lily unlocked her door. Once she had locked the door behind them, she dropped her purse and started undoing the half dozen buttons on the top of her blouse.

"It's hot in here," Scorpius murmured, tossing his jacket onto her couch, shucking his tie and moving efficiently to his shirt buttons. Lily bit her lip, watching him.

"Yup. I don't have AC. So this is going to be hot and sweaty."

To her surprise, he grinned. "And hopefully just the right amount of nasty too." A sharp tug of pure wanting arced down through Lily's belly and she knew her panties were were wet with excitement. She ripped her shirt off. "Still no bra. I like it, babe."

"When you catch me in a bra outside school, barring the odd wedding or funeral or enforced church attendances from my mother, I'll give you fifty bucks."

"Keep your money, babe. I'll settle for a blowjob." Part of Lily was tempted to slap him, but a stronger part of her felt horribly more aroused.

"Deal," she said. She was confident it would never happen. He grinned, tossed his shirt aside, and closed the distance between them.

"Excellent." He unbuttoned her shorts. "Now I'm going to shut up to be at maximum attractiveness, and we'll get hot and sweaty."

"And a little bit nasty," she added.

An hour later they were, indeed, both hot and sweaty, and the sex had been, for Lily, the perfect amount of nasty. "So," he murmured after some time, "I suppose I should mention I sort of let it slip to my mother we might be seeing one another."

Lily sat up abruptly. "Are you fucking serious? Why in the hell would you do that?"

Scorpius smirked a little, shifting onto his side and looking back at her. "It slipped out. I plead temporary insanity. I was distracted by thoughts of your breasts, more specifically of them covered in mint chocolate chip ice cream, when she asked if I liked you."

Lily glared. "You're twisted." He grinned. "What did you say to her?"

Scorpius shrugged as she got up and grabbed her robe, put it on, and belted it tightly. "She asked if I liked you, and I told her I liked you a lot because you're a wildcat in bed." Lily narrowed her eyes. "In my defense, I didn't tell her we were seeing one another. She made that assumption on her own."

"Ugh, you're a fucking prick. That's just fucking wonderful," she snapped. She glared as he gave her the sexy half-smile, still lounging in her rumpled bed, naked and tempting.

"It's actually astonishing how sexy you are when you're mad. It makes me want to infuriate you more." She glared harder. "Seriously," he said, eyes roving over her hungrily. "I bet you throw shit when you're really pissed."

"Get out of my bed," she snarled, and then her cell phone rang from the living room. "And get dressed," she added, even as his mouth twitched in amusement and she stomped out to answer her phone. It was her mother and she took a deep breath before picking up. "Hi, Mom," she said stiffly.

"Hello, honey!" her mother gushed, clearly pleased. Lily grit her teeth. "I just got the most wonderful phone call from Astoria Malfoy!"

The redhead glared as Scorpius emerged from her bedroom, still half naked, looking sinfully delicious. "Oh?" she asked, feigning ignorance, even as her eyes roved with frank appreciation over Scorpius's torso.

"As if you don't know," her mother said, almost giggling. Lily rolled her eyes. "She mentioned you hit it off with Scorpius. I must say, honey, I thought you didn't like him at all, but I'm so glad you gave him a chance. He's very good looking, isn't he?"

Lily glanced at him, buttoning his shirt. "Uh huh."

"You're very quiet," Ginny Potter said suspiciously. "Oh no, I haven't interrupted something have I!?"

"No, Mom," she said tersely as Scorpius glanced over, smirking. "I have to let you go," she said firmly.

"Well come by tomorrow for lunch and we'll talk more about-"

"Bye, Mom," she said and ended the call.

"At the risk of pushing my luck, I don't suppose you'd like to have that drink now, would you?" Lily opened her mouth to tell him to go fuck himself, but then she heard Rose in her head.

_Don't be an idiot, Lily_. "Rain check," she said instead, and he arched a brow. "If you're not busy tomorrow, pick me up after my art class, same time, and I'll let you buy me a drink."

"Whoa, you're being nice and it's almost as enjoyable as seeing you get feisty. Quick say something mean and bitchy so I know you're not an imposter," Scorpius said moving toward her grinning.

Lily rolled her eyes but put her arms around his neck as he bent, almost kissing her. "You're talking and I'm starting to second guess that offer of a rain check. Shut up, Malfoy, or you'll never get to see my tits covered in ice cream, you pervert."

"Much better. Tomorrow it is, babe." He kissed her, all hot tongue and ass grabbing, and Lily was half tempted to drag him back into her bedroom again, but instead broke away and pushed him to the door.

Once he was gone, the redhead blew out a breath, leaning against her front door and smirked. _Well damn_. She went and took a long, not cold enough shower, got her jammies on and surveyed her mussed bed. Turning away, she picked up her cell instead and called Rose. "So you're never going to believe this," Lily murmured when her cousin picked up.

"You hooked up with Hottie McHotterson again?" Rose drawled.

Lily chuckled. "Actually, yeah." There was silence from Rose's end, and Lily smirked. "And we made plans to go for a drink tomorrow."

"Are you calling because you want me to do the check-in call?" Rose murmured.

"Also, what are you doing tomorrow morning? I need something to wear and your closet is way better stocked for this shit than mine."

"Come by any time after ten."

Lily stopped by Rose's at eleven the next morning, found a dress to borrow for her date, and arranged for when Rose should call her that night. Lily doubted she'd need the emergency get out excuse, but a girl never knew. As she was heading back to her Jeep, dress and belt in hand, her mother called.

"Are you coming for lunch?" she demanded when the younger redhead picked up. Lily groaned, but it would save money to score a free meal at her parents' place, and she might as well set the record straight with her mother before there was anything extreme, like wedding planning.

"Um, sure, what are you making?"

"Mac and cheese," her mother replied and the redhead's mouth watered. "I know it's your favourite."

"I'll be there in ten."

Lily managed to get halfway through her massive portion of her mother's amazing mac and cheese before the elder redhead sprang. "So, you and Scorpius," Ginny said, looking fit to burst with glee.

"About that," she said, stabbing some macaroni with unnecessary force, "we're not like, dating, or anything."

Ginny frowned. "Astoria said-"

"Well, I'm telling you, it's not a serious thing. I mean," she blushed a little, "I spent the night at his place, and he came by my place last night for a bit, but we're not together."

Ginny looked smug. "But you like him? I was right about that, wasn't I?"

Lily snorted through a mouthful of macaroni and from-scratch cheese sauce. "I don't hate him. I wouldn't say I much like him. He's kind of rude, and annoying."

"But you just said-"

"Yeah, Mom. He's hot and we have sex, but there's not much more than that." Ginny's brows raised in shock and Lily face-palmed. "Shit, that sounds awful, and I swear I'm not slutting it up," she said. Ginny looked vaguely mortified. "Look, it's weird, okay? I dunno, I guess I'll see where it goes," she said, if only to placate her mother. As far as Lily was concerned, it was going one place. The bedroom. And then, come September, she'd break it off like Rose had suggested, and get back to real life.

"Well, just make sure you're being safe, honey," Ginny said and Lily blushed. _Oh God_! "And hopefully it works out. He seems like a very nice young man, and you really should think about settling down, finding a man who can take care of you, honey."

Lily rolled her eyes. "I don't need a man for that, Mom, I can take care of myself," she sighed, finishing her food. "Thanks for lunch, it was the best yet." Ginny slid a tupperware container toward her.

"I packed you up some leftovers," she said and the redhead grinned.

"Thanks, Mom." No matter how much she wanted to strangle her mother at times, there were always leftovers.

Later that night, Lily was tidying up after her class, feeling inexplicably nervous. She glanced at the clock again, even though it was still eight oh four. Once everything was tidy, she hefted her bag to drop by the door and grabbed the belt she'd borrowed from Rose to put on over the black, over sized t-shirt dress that dipped off one shoulder. She slipped her lightweight leggings off, jammed them in her purse, and pulled her hair out of its bun, shaking it out and hoping it didn't look as bad as she had a feeling it might.

"I hope you're planning to leave your hair like that," said a deep voice from the door. Lily bit back the pleased grin and glanced over her shoulder at the tall blond filling the doorway.

"That depends if it's being beastly or not."

"Oh, it's fucking out of control, but I like it. It matches you." She rolled her eyes but smiled a little. "You look hot."

Her smile widened. "You look like you charge more than I make," she replied, moving toward him and loosening his tie. "Loosen up, Scorpius. This isn't a five-star restaurant. Do you always wear a suit?"

The blond teased a fingertip over the neckline of her dress. "It's a prerequisite if I'm working," he replied. "I like the way it sounds when you say my name. That might be the first time you've called me by my name properly. Minus when you're moaning it." She blushed. "I like it that way, too, for the record."

"You seriously have a one-track mind."

He grinned crookedly. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes," she said, bending to pick up her heavy bag, but instead he lifted it easily.

"We're taking my wheels this time," he said, and smirked. Lily frowned a little but shrugged. Her mouth parted when they got to the parking lot and he beeped a sexy dark blue Jaguar unlocked. He put her bag in the trunk.

"Nice car," she murmured. "Are you loaded?"

"Define 'loaded'," he replied, then opened the passenger door for her. Her brows lifted. "I'm capable of playing the gentleman," he said. "Especially if it improves my chances of getting laid." Lily rolled hazel eyes but smiled.

"Do you own this car outright?" she asked once he slid behind the wheel.

"Yes."

"Do you own that fancy condo outright?" she asked as he started the engine and it purred to life.

"Yes."

"And do you have to think about the remaining limit on your credit cards before you use them?"

He smirked. "Credit cards have limits?" he asked in mock shock.

Lily's brows lifted. "That constitutes being loaded," she said succinctly. "Which," she added as he laughed, deep and husky and arousing, "is sort of balls if you ask me."

He glanced at her. "Oh?"

"Yup. I'm trying to foster the creativity of tomorrow's generation and barely making a dent in my student loans, while you're keeping criminals out of prison when they probably deserve to be there, and you own a fucking Jag. Total balls."

"Sometimes they don't deserve to be in prison," Scorpius replied. "And you get summers off."

Lily rolled her eyes. "Regardless, I think you owe me two drinks. You can afford it, right?"

"You bet, babe. I'll even splurge and buy you a real cocktail and not a shitty discount beer."

"Two cocktails," she said as they pulled up to a bar Lily hadn't been to since she split with her ex.

"If you insist, babe."

XXX


	4. Chapter 4

****Mint Chocolate Chip****

written by: albe-chan

**DISCLAIMER**: This is a work of fiction and I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of the characters mentioned,, I am making no money from this, and any coincidence with real life is purely coincidental. This work may contain MATURE THEMES, such as coarse language, mature subject matter (mentions of sex, nudity, etc.), and/or violence. Please, if you are not over the age of 18, or of majority in your country, DO NOT READ THIS! You have been warned!

XXX

They went into the busy pub and Lily ran a slightly nervous hand through her hair. Her ex had come here often, actually met the woman he'd been fucking for the last three months of their relationship at this very bar, and the redhead hoped she wouldn't bump into him.

"What are you drinking?" Scorpius asked when they got to the bar along the back wall.

"Whiskey sour," she said, climbing up onto a bar stool. He arched a brow. "I don't like those pussy women drinks that are pink and red and taste like fake strawberries."

He smirked and then his dark grey eyes dropped to her chest. "I like this dress," he replied, and flicked a hard nipple and she blushed. The bartender sidled over and he ordered. Whiskey sour for her, a double scotch, neat, for him.

Lily sipped her drink when it arrived. "This is good. I forgot this place employs real bartenders," she murmured.

"What, you teaching types don't let your hair down every now and then?" he asked, leaning against the bar in the space between her seat and the next one. Lily was very conscious of his proximity and how good he smelled.

"Not so much during the school year," she said easily. "Osmosis of the Catholic guilt, I suppose." His eyes darkened a little.

"A Catholic school teacher? Babe, that's probably the best job description I've heard in awhile." She rolled her eyes, taking another drink, but smirked. "Do you wear the uniform?"

"Only on special occasions," she teased. "And usually not at school."

"Lily, I almost didn't recognize you," said a familiar voice behind her and the redhead felt her mood blackening and temper flaring. Scorpius arched a brow at her.

Lily turned and forced an icy smile for her ex. "Too bad for me, then," she replied, and pointedly looked around her ex-boyfriend of three years. "Where's Monique? That was her name, right?"

Matt frowned at her, dark brows drawing together over his soft brown eyes. "It didn't work out between us," he said stiffly.

Lily lifted her brows and took a long pull off her drink. She hadn't seen her ex in almost four months, and the last time hadn't ended well. He'd apologized for being a lying, cheating bastard and she'd flipped out. "Shitty. Maybe you should've lied to her face, that worked on me, right?"

Matthew Dawson frowned again, then glanced at Scorpius. "Who's your friend?"

Lily smiled. "Oh, we're not friends," she said easily, uncrossing and crossing her legs the other way.

"Ouch, babe," Scorpius said, clearly amused when she glanced at him. His dark grey eyes flicked to Matt pointedly for a second.

"What? We're not. Oh, look at that, I'm being rude," she said. "Matt, Scorpius. Scorpius, Matt." Lily looked back at Scorpius, who shook Matt's hand.

"So how do you know Lily?" Matt asked. "Since you're apparently not friends."

"We're sleeping together," Scorpius replied, taking a drink. Lily snorted a laugh at her ex-boyfriend's expression. "Which I think does make us sort of friends. At least the kind with benefits."

"Mmm," Lily hedged, taking a drink. "I think the proper phrase is fuck buddy."

"And buddies aren't friends?" he countered. Lily laughed and then her phone rang with perfect timing.

"Hold that thought," she said, pulling it out. "You two compare notes or whatever awkward shit is supposed to happen if you meet. Matt, I'd say it was nice seeing you, but that would be a lie. Excuse me." She took another drink, slid off her stool and moved down the bar. "Hey," she said to Rose.

"Do I need to call back at nine-thirty?" Rose asked in a hushed voice.

"Probably not. But I have lots of fun goodies to share. Breakfast tomorrow?"

"You bet! Have fun tonight." Lily glanced back at Scorpius, who was regarding her ex with a raised eyebrow and highly amused eyes.

"I will," she said, meaning it, and disconnected. "Sorry," she murmured, coming back over. "Oh, you're still here," she said to Matt, who looked pissed. "Huh, well this is awkward as fuck."

"I see you still curse like a sailor," Matt said with a frown.

"She does. It's kind of hot," Scorpius murmured. "And not to be a prick, but you're kind of interrupting our first date."

"He can't help it," Lily said to Matt. "He's a massive prick most of the time. But he's right, you are interrupting." She looked back at Scorpius. "Wait, this isn't our first date."

He smirked. "It's not? I don't think the beach counts."

"Well, best of luck I suppose, Lily," Matt said. "Sorry how things worked out between us."

Lily knocked back the last of her drink. "Well, that makes one of us. I for one am no longer sorry. You're a tool and I deserve better. Goodbye." She pointedly turned back to Scorpius. "So how does the beach not count?"

"Your ex is a douchebag," Scorpius said, grinning crookedly.

"I know," Lily sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "Sorry about that."

"No worries. Does that make me the rebound, then? And the beach doesn't count because I was just replacing the ice cream you attacked me with and preventing you from driving home intoxicated."

"I guess you are the rebound, but I prefer to think of it as the upgrade. And fair enough. Although I don't think this counts as a date either, because you're just trying to get me tipsy enough that I'll go home with you again."

"Damn, and here I was thinking I was being so clever about it." Scorpius drank some more of his scotch. "So how long did you date the douchebag?"

Lily shrugged, cheeks going pink. "Too long. A little over three years. Or, well, I suppose a little less than three years. He was fucking Monique on the side for the last few months, including our third anniversary." Scorpius waved the bartender back over.

"Another whiskey sour for the lady."

"Make it a double," she added. "Anyway, that was a very good learning experience on the whole."

"I figured it must've been awhile. He actually had the nerve to apologize to me for you taking a phone call and your 'potty mouth'." Lily frowned, brows drawing together. "Fuck, that's sexy," he rumbled.

"What else did the fucker say?"

"He asked how I really knew you. I don't think he believes the fuck buddies bit."

Lily glared at the crowd of other patrons in what she hoped was her ex's direction. "What a fucking prick."

"I know, it wasn't even a lie." Lily's eyes narrowed a little. "You're making it hard to maintain that two drink minimum you've imposed before I sweet talk you into bed, babe." Lily smirked.

"I bet. I'm pretty good at making things hard," she added coyly as her drink arrived and the bartender shot her a glance and a smile. She sipped her drink and puckered a little. "Whoa, tip that bartender good," she murmured. "He's got skills. This is perfect."

Scorpius smirked. "Your ex wants you back, you know," he murmured. Lily blinked then laughed.

"Yeah, like people with killer bees want them back, I bet." She laughed some more. "No, we weren't a good fit. He likes the teacher version of me. You know," she said, rolling her eyes as he grinned lasciviously, "the quiet, bookish type. He was always going on about being more refined and shit, and cutting back on the swearing, but seriously, when you have to hold it in five days a week, eight hours a day, you gotta let it out sometimes."

"Babe, you are the opposite of quiet and bookish. Well, of quiet anyway."

"I'm too much of a bleeding heart Liberal to be bookish," she replied. "But yeah, it obviously didn't work out. I can pretend to be cool and classy for school, because they pay me, but I couldn't do it all the time."

"Lucky for me." Scorpius regarded her for a moment. "So is that why you come across as a bitch? Because your ex is a douchebag on top of being a damn fool and, presumably, was then too?"

Lily glared at him now. "Nope, the bitch is all natural. Focus, Malfoy, you're supposed to be a good listener. I just said I only hold it in at school."

He grinned. "Good," he said simply, then leaned down and kissed her, one hand cupping her face. And as his lips roved over hers, his tongue sneaking to her mouth and jacking her heart rate up, his hand dragged down her neck, fisting on the neckline of her dress.

"You still don't get a gold star, even if you're a great kisser," she breathed when he pulled away.

"I can wait for the gold star," he said easily. "Refraining from ripping this very lovely piece of fabric off of you is getting more difficult by the moment, however."

"You can't rip this, it's my cousin Rose's, and she'll beat you up." Scorpius smirked. "You laugh now. Rip the dress and find out when you wake up in the hospital how funny it is. She's little, but she makes my punches look like an octogenarian's."

"Is she a feisty redhead too?"

"No, she has auburn hair. And she's wicked smart, so she could also probably get away with murder. Just saying."

Scorpius chuckled and Lily felt her nipples get hard and her panties get damp. "Well if she doesn't get away with it, it's a good thing you know a really good criminal defense attorney, isn't it?"

Lily shrugged and sipped her drink. "Unless he's the one dead. That would suck for her."

They passed another relatively companionable half hour finishing drinks, arguing over whether it was the first or second date some more, and the merits of being loaded versus having summers off, which Lily pointed out she didn't really have because she wasn't loaded. "Would you like another drink, or am I sufficiently charming enough after two and a half?" Scorpius murmured, twirling a hank of her hair around one finger distractingly, then letting it fall away.

"I think we're good," Lily said, smirking. "I'm going to run to the ladies' room, powder my nose or whatever the polite term is, and you can settle up."

Lily frowned at her hair as she washed her hands after peeing. It was out of fucking control. She smiled a little at that. When she got back to the bar, Scorpius was waiting, looking like a living breathing magazine ad for Armani, and felt a hot gush of arousal pour through her that was heavily fueled by two and a half whiskey sours. He half smiled when he saw her and when she drew up to him, he leaned in and dipped his head to kiss her, and it was hot and erotic, a promise of what was to come, and Lily groaned. She gripped his shoulders and arched into him as his tongue slid into her mouth and one of his hands squeezed her ass. "Your place or mine?" he murmured.

"I'm closer," she replied, nipples rock hard, breathing uneven after that kiss.

"Excellent. I've been replaying the hot and sweaty all day."

She grinned. "You forgot nasty," she murmured.

"And nasty. I tried not to think about the nasty too much, because the suit makes having a hard on kind of obvious." His eyes darted up to look behind her. "Don't look, douchebag at six o'clock."

"Give him the finger," Lily said in a growl.

Scorpius half smiled, unbearably sexy to the redhead. "I've got better than that, babe," he rumbled, and grabbed her ass firmly, in both hands, and pulled her flush to his front, mouth covering hers again and Lily lifted onto her toes, groaning into his mouth, and looped her arms around his neck, half forgetting they were still in public. When Scorpius broke away, she bit her lip. "Let's go. I started thinking about the nasty, and I'm still in the suit."

Lily was naked within thirty seconds of her door closing behind her. Scorpius grunted, tossing his suit jacket aside, his tie in the next breath and started on his shirt buttons. Lily stepped forward and undid his belt with sure, eager hands. "Don't take this the wrong way, the suit looks good, but stop wearing suits goddamn it," Lily breathed, running her hands greedily over him as his shirt hit floor, then his pants a moment later.

Scorpius pulled her up against himself by the ass again, kissing her ravenously, then turned and pressed her up against her front door. Lily's eyes went wide as he broke away, shucked his boxer briefs and fitted himself with protection. "Let me save some time then," he rumbled with a smirk, and kissed her again. She moaned as he filled her, arching into him, legs going around his hips, arms clutching his shoulders.

He groaned. "Fuck, babe." He slowly withdrew then slammed home again and she moaned again. "Every time feels like the first time," he rasped against her ear, withdrawing slowly, enjoying her whimper and wriggle.

"Fuck, more, please," she whispered. And as he pushed home again, setting a hard, fast, unrelenting pace, Scorpius tried to memorize the feel of her, every perfect erotic noise of pure bliss she made, and tried hardest of all to stave off the urge to come to hear her cry out his name. "Yes, yes, yes, fuck _yes_, Scorpius!" she moaned, and then he covered her mouth with his own as she came around him with shuddering, convulsive force. After a half dozen thundering heartbeats his thrusts became wild and unrestrained and the blond gripped her soft, pliant body harder, finally breaking from her mouth as they both gasped.

And when he came, he growled her name, right against her ear, feeling her soft wet heat squeezing him deliciously. Scorpius buried his face in her neck, drinking in the hot air that tasted like her and her perfume and the hot tang of sex, trying to catch his breath. "Jesus fucking Christ, babe," he rumbled. "How do you keep getting hotter?"

She bit her lower lip, her face flushed, chest heaving. "It's my apartment," she said in a gravelly voice. "I told you, no AC. It gets hot as fuck in here." He withdrew and she made to stand.

"No," he murmured, pulling back and taking her with him, walking them slowly back to her bedroom. Lily tried to be as light as possible. He set her on her bed and joined her after discarding the used prophylactic. "It's you, babe. You get me so fucking hot and I can't explain it."

Lily was acquainted with that feeling. "No," she murmured, more to herself. "It's the lack of air conditioning. It plays tricks on the mind."

Scorpius groaned, rolling atop her and down, suckling a nipple and her hands roved over his back and shoulders, nails biting in when he nipped her. "Fuck, it has to be you," he murmured, kissing her ribs. He pulled back and looked at her and she smirked. "This is probably shitty timing," he rumbled, then dipped his head and placed a very hot open mouthed kiss to the little hollow beneath her sternum. "But I want you to know…" Lily gulped, opening her mouth to tell him to please not ruin the moment with heartfelt bullshit she wouldn't and couldn't reciprocate. "I have to go out of town until very late Friday or very early Saturday, depending when the flight gets in."

Lily let that sink in for a moment, almost laughing at herself. Heartfelt bullshit from Scorpius? Yeah right. Her first instinct was to ask where he was going, but she quelled that. It would only be her business if they were dating, which they certainly weren't. "Okay," she said instead. "Um, have fun?"

Scorpius looked at her, then grinned. "Do you want to meet me at the beach on Saturday?" His blond head dipped again and he nipped playfully at her belly button, making her arch.

"Are you asking me to teach you how to catch a football?" she breathed, then her hands went into his hair as he licked up her hip.

"If you want. Or at least you can yell at the fucker who threw the ball at you last time." She frowned and he smirked. "But you'll have to play nice, babe. Not all of us males are such suckers for punishment as me." Lily realized he was, essentially, asking her to meet his friends. _No, no, no, that is what couples do_!

"Can I bring my cousin Rose?" she murmured, then sucked in her breath sharply as he bit the sensitive flesh just inside her other hip, then licked it.

"As long as you can guarantee there won't be any attempted murders, bring whoever you like, babe; just don't say no." His hands moved over her even as she spread her legs for him and she groaned. "So?"

"Sure," she murmured against her better judgement.

"Excellent," he rumbled, then parted her slick folds with his tongue and watched her arch, her entire body rolling and groaned again even as his tongue swirled over her clit and back. And as he tongued her into a swift completion Scorpius wasn't looking forward to getting on a plane at seven thirty the next morning. Instead he wanted to wake up in Lily's bed with her, kiss her everywhere and then make her scream his name like he just had.

"So what does this mean?" Lily murmured an hour later, after a thoroughly satisfying round two.

"What does what mean?" Scorpius replied, arching a brow. Lily sat up and the blond had to restrain himself from tasting and touching her again.

"Meeting your shitty football player friends." He smirked a little at that. "What does that mean?" She gathered up her glorious mane of dark red waves and twisted it into a bun atop her head.

Scorpius shrugged, watching her stab a long chopstick into her bun to hold it in place. "It doesn't have to mean anything. But if I ditch, it will mean having to listen to a lot of bitching and moaning about bros before hoes." She shot him a dirty look at that and he half smiled. "Figuratively speaking of course. But if I bring you, it will exempt me from the bitching and moaning." Scorpius reached out and flicked a nipple, cupping the weight of her breast gently. "And I'll buy you ice cream."

She frowned. "Are your friends single?" she asked. He lifted both brows. "Not for me, prick. For Rose. She's a maneater, but they usually don't mind being chewed up and spit out a few weeks later. She can be nice if it suits her." Lily looked down, tugging at a stray strand of hair, then slanted her gaze back up at him as he sat up.

"She can take her pick." He regarded her for a moment. "And it really doesn't have to mean anything if you meet three meatheads who will probably stare at your tits more than I will."

"If you insist," she said, smiling. "I'll be there with Rose. Tell the meatheads to use their manners." She kissed him. "Now I'm going to kick you out. I'd invite you to shower with me, but there's not even enough hot water for me half the time."

Scorpius arched a blond brow. "Cruel, babe. Would you like me to call you when I'm away?" She shrugged, getting out of bed.

"If you want," she said blandly, then glanced back at him. "I was serious about kicking you out, though. Sorry."

Scorpius got up and moved toward her. "You're mean," he rumbled, and pulled the chopstick from her hair. She glared, reaching for the chopstick again, but he tossed it over his shoulder, tangling his fingers in her waves again. "I might need your number to call you, babe."

She smirked a little. "You should know by now, Malfoy, you need to ask for what you want with me."

"Can I have your number?" he murmured, smoothing his hands around her waist, kissing her neck teasingly, then suckled the sensitive patch just below her ear.

"Sure," Lily breathed, arching into him despite herself, then pushed him back. "You're distracting. You're supposed to be leaving. I'm sweaty and sticky, which is mostly your fault, and I need to shower."

He grinned. "I'm not leaving without your number, babe." He leaned into her personal space again and added in a husky deep whisper against her ear, "And your bag is still in my fucking Jag."

She shivered. "Fine, then you can stay for the shower," she murmured, smoothing her hands over his torso and chest. "Then when you bring my bag up, you can have my number."

It was almost midnight by the time Lily closed and locked the door behind Scorpius, and she yawned, picking up her cell to call Rose. "Hey girl, it's awful late y'know."

Lily snorted. "Yeah, well, I have juicy details and an offer I know you won't want to turn down."

"Ooh, details first."

"So we went to Waverly's for drinks," Lily said. She could hear Rose's brows going up. "And before you ask the obvious, yes and I know. Fuck face was there, too. He popped up just before you called."

"Awkward!" Rose said.

"Oh yeah. But it was great. You should've seen his face when Scorpius told him we were sleeping together."

"Hmm, I bet that went over great." Lily smiled.

"Oh yeah, fuck face was shocked. Anyway, he actually tried to apologize for me taking your call and having a potty mouth to Scorpius, which is like the height of being an arrogant fucker, if you ask me. And then we told him to go away. I think I might like him after all, y'know."

"Not fuck face?" Rose said.

"Obviously. No, Scorpius. He called Matt a douchebag and then, when we were leaving, I guess Matt saw us, so he did the caveman grab. It was great." Lily tucked her phone between ear and shoulder and stripped her bed, tossing a clean sheet on. "And then we came back here and finished what the caveman grab started."

"Do I get any of those details?" Rose asked slyly, then chuckled as Lily blushed. "I can hear you blushing, it's fucking hilarious. But seriously, I want one tiny juicy detail. I've been in a dry spell for way too long."

The redhead grinned. "Fine." She felt her face going beet red as she climbed into bed. Her pillow still smelled like Scorpius's cologne. "You know how I mentioned before how when he talks, it's hard not to punch him?" Rose made a noise of agreement. "When he puts his mouth to other uses, it totally makes up for that and then some."

She laughed at the silence from Rose's end. "Fuck," her cousin sighed. "I'm actually a little jealous. I need to find a man."

"Which reminds me, what are you doing Saturday?"

"Nothing yet, why?"

"Do you want to come with me to meet Scorpius's friends? Apparently they play football on the beach, so they'll probably be shirtless, and hopefully as hot as Scorpius, and they're definitely single."

Lily waited for Rose to answer. "Um, not to rain on the hot, shirtless man parade, but you're meeting his friends?" The redhead frowned. "Isn't that kind of something that happens when you go from the fuck buddy to the girlfriend?"

"This is the exception to that rule," she said firmly. "It's more like I'm going so they don't moan about being ditched. But I don't want to go by myself. Are you coming with, or not?"

"Oh, you had me at shirtless and single," Rose said. "And I get to see for myself your not-boyfriend."

"Rose! He's not! We're just fucking around. Summer fling and all that."

Rose snorted. "Whatever you say, girl. But I'll be there. Ooh, and now I have an excuse to wear my new bikini! Score. Call me before you come get me on Saturday."

"You got it. Okay, I'm gonna crash. Breakfast tomorrow still?"

"Only if I get more dirty details about Scorpius the not-boyfriend and his skills in bed." Lily rolled her eyes. "Ah, fuck, I'll come anyway. See you, gorgeous."

"Night, you pretty pervert."

XXX


	5. Chapter 5

****Mint Chocolate Chip****

written by: albe-chan

**DISCLAIMER**: This is a work of fiction and I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of the characters mentioned,, I am making no money from this, and any coincidence with real life is purely coincidental. This work may contain MATURE THEMES, such as coarse language, mature subject matter (mentions of sex, nudity, etc.), and/or violence. Please, if you are not over the age of 18, or of majority in your country, DO NOT READ THIS! You have been warned!

XXX

Saturday dawned sunny and blue-skied, without a single cloud in sight. The temperature was already through the roof in Lily's apartment when she rolled out of bed, her hair a frizzy mass of humidity-enhanced curls and waves.

After a shower and coffee she felt sweaty still, and was twisting her hair up off her neck when her cell rang. "Hello?" she said, picking it up without looking.

"Quick, tell me to go fuck myself," Scorpius murmured.

"Uh, why?" she asked, brows drawing together in confusion.

"Because no one's said it to me in at least seventy two hours, and you're great at it."

Lily smiled. "Seriously? You're calling me to verbally abuse you?"

"Well you're not here to do other things to me," he said in his very deep voice that made her nipples go hard. Lily sucked in a breath and swallowed. "I'll even say something asinine first if that helps."

"You should probably talk to a professional," she teased. "I think that's some kind of mental disorder."

"I had mint chocolate chip ice cream in Miami, and it melted, and all I could think about was how fantastic your fucking tits are," he rumbled. Lily blushed and rolled her eyes, glad he couldn't see the grin she tried to smother.

"Go fuck yourself, Scorpius," she replied and he chuckled. "Seriously. I'm not letting you lick ice cream off my tits you fucking pervert."

"Christ," he muttered. "Your mouth was made for that word, babe."

"What word? Pervert? Or tits?"

"No, fuck." She grinned. "So when are you and your man-eating cousin coming to the beach?"

"When do you want us?"

"I'd like you now, but naked and in bed with me. Your cousin can come for that too if you'd like." Lily frowned.

"You're being a prick, Scorpius. Shut up." He chuckled again. "I'd say go fuck yourself, but you might get off on that."

"So feisty. We usually meet around noon."

"Then we'll be there sometime around then," she said airily. "And don't forget to tell them to be on their best behavior. Rose won't tolerate perverts staring at her tits."

"If her nipples get hard like yours, babe, that might be unavoidable."

"I'll let her know. See you later."

"Hopefully I'll see you naked later, too."

"Fuck you," she said, grinning, and hung up.

Lily picked Rose up a little after noon, smirking at her cousin as she climbed up into Lily's Jeep. "What?" the blue-eyed woman demanded. Lily pointedly looked over her cousin's outfit. Push up bikini top, Brazilian bottoms that showed a large amount of ass and a sheer leopard print wrap. It looked damn good.

"You're making me look like a scrub," Lily sighed, backing out of Rose's driveway. She glanced at her own turquoise string bikini and faded, acid-washed cutoffs. Her hair was in a bun atop her head.

Rose snorted. "You already found a man who wants to get naked with you on a regular basis. Suck it up, Potter."

"Bitch," Lily said grinning. "You know they're going to be playing football, right?"

"Mmhmm," Rose said then smirked. "It's going to be good." Lily laughed with her.

When they parked at the beach, the redhead felt a burst of nerves. She hadn't seen Scorpius since she'd kicked him out of her apartment last, and she almost wished she had thought to meet him earlier, if only to get the awkwardness out of the way. How would he greet her? What would he say to his friends? Would she still feel the same primal lust for him and his wicked hot body? She only had an answer to the last question.

"Where are we going?" Rose asked, her auburn curls blowing in the breeze off the water. Lily laughed.

"I actually have no clue." She glanced around and then spotted a group of four guys, a fair ways down the beach, throwing a football. "There, I think," she murmured, and left her bag in the Jeep, locking up. Rose frowned.

"I can't tell if any of the shirtless singles are hot from here," she pouted as the hot sand burned Lily's bare feet after she kicked off her sandals. Lily elbowed her. "Ugh, fine, I'll be nice. But if they're all ugly you owe me big time."

"Yeah, yeah," Lily said. As they approached she found herself looking at Scorpius with what she hoped was a neutral expression, but it was hard not to drool and gape at his hotness. He was all bronzed, toned sex god in dark grey and blue surf shorts and she wanted to get him naked and get on top and take him for a ride. She blushed a little.

"Which one is-?"

"The blond one," she murmured in an undertone to Rose, who sucked in a breath. "Uh huh," she agreed. "I told you you wouldn't believe me if I tried to convey the sexy."

"Yeah, he's alright. But look at the Italian stallion throwing the ball!" Lily eyed up Scorpius's friend and shrugged. Tall, dark and handsome, with olive-toned complexion and a shit throw, she noticed. Not bad. But definitely not Scorpius.

"Then you're welcome in advance," Lily murmured and smiled as Scorpius looked up, meeting her gaze and smirking.

"Scorpius!" Tony shouted, and he caught the ball without thinking. "Stop staring at the hot ass and focus," he added, jogging over.

The blond watched Mike and Vinny also look around at the two women approaching, and Tony threw his hands up as the game stalled. "Can't help it, Tony," Scorpius said, grinning at his friend. "I've been thinking about that ass for days."

"Which one?" asked Vinny, a younger slightly darker version of Tony with dark hair and dark eyes, murmured, looking both women over. Scorpius smacked him in the back of the head.

"The redhead. She's the one I told you about." Identical smirks blossomed on Tony and Vinny's faces. Mike, tall and huge with long, light brown hair and blue eyes, was still staring at Lily's cousin's breasts, which were all but spilling from her bikini top.

"Which one of these meatheads threw the ball last time?" Lily asked as she and her cousin approached. The blond smirked and pointed at Tony. The redhead looked at him. "You should stick to catching. You suck at throwing a football."

Tony's brows went up. "Is that so? Are you in the NFL?"

Lily shrugged. "No, but I'd spank you if we had a contest." She smiled at Scorpius. "Hi. This is Rose." She gestured to her cousin, who was now batting her eyelashes at Vinny.

"She doesn't look capable of murder."

"Looks are deceiving. Do the meatheads have names?"

"The one questioning your throwing skills is Tony. His little brother Vinny, and Mike is the one having problems tearing his eyes away from your cousin's tits." Scorpius grinned and leaned down and kissed her. "I like your bathing suit."

"No, you like what's in the bathing suit," she replied coyly.

"I like the suit, too. It doesn't force me to imagine much."

Lily rolled her eyes, but grinned, then took the football from him. "So, Tony, do you want me to teach you how to throw a football?"

Tony arched a dark brow. "Really? I'd love to see you try, Red."

She tossed the ball lightly to him and he caught it. "Show me your best." Tony glanced at Scorpius who shrugged. "Come on, I'll bet you ten bucks my throw is not only more accurate but will go further. Let's see your best." She smiled sweetly. "Or are you afraid you'll lose to a girl?"

Rose smirked as Vinny laughed. "Go on, Tony, show the girl."

Mike snorted. "I've seen ten year olds with a better arm than Tony."

Tony shoved him. "Then you can go catch, shit head."

Mike scoffed but jogged off down the beach about fifty feet or so. Lily snorted. "You want in on this bet, Malfoy?"

"Naw, I need to save my ten bucks to buy you ice cream, babe."

"I'll take that bet," Vinny said.

"That's sweet, he's betting on his big brother to win," Rose teased. "Tell you what, if Lily beats your bro, you can take me out for dinner instead."

"And when she loses, you can come back to my place and we'll skip dinner," Vinny returned and Rose lifted her brows.

"Deal," Rose said and shared a smile with Lily. "You silly men. You'll see."

"I'm looking forward to seeing you shimmy out of that bathing suit, love," Vinny said to Rose.

"Everyone shut up, I need to focus," Tony said. Lily smirked as he finally threw the ball. It wobbled in a rough spiral, right to Mike.

"Aw, that's cute. Was that your practice throw?" Lily teased. She glanced at Scorpius. "Sure you don't want to bet?"

"If you throw better than Tony, I'll stop thinking about licking up mint chocolate chip ice cream."

Lily laughed. "No you won't, but sure, deal." Mike tossed the ball to her and she caught it easily. "Watch close, boys," she said, smirking. She waved a hand at Mike indicating he should move back. He took a half dozen steps back. She rolled her eyes. "Further," she shouted. Mike took four more steps then stopped.

"I hope you can afford surf and turf," Rose said to Vinny. "Your brother's about to get spanked, and hard."

"Tell him to move back further," Lily said to Scorpius, "or else he's going to look silly."

"Just throw the goddamn ball, Red," Tony grumbled. She grinned at him.

"Watch and learn, sweetheart," she said sweetly and positioned her hand, smirked at Mike and threw the ball as hard as she could. It launched from her hand perfectly, making a tight, fast spiral, arcing through the air and soaring far beyond Mike.

Tony stared at her, Mike went jogging after the ball and Vinny frowned at Rose, who, despite being much shorter, leaned on his shoulder. Scorpius grinned. "That's bullshit," Tony said darkly to Scorpius.

"It's not his fault," Lily said, patting Tony consolingly on the arm. "My older brother was a State Champion quarterback all high school and college. I'm probably better than Scorpius, too."

"So when are you picking me up?" Rose said conversationally to Vinny.

"Scor, you owe me, asshole," Vinny grumbled. The blond snorted.

"Not my fault you two got conned," Scorpius said, grinning. Mike came back with the ball.

"Damn, Red, you got an arm," he huffed. "If she plays, dibs for my team."

"Naw, but tell you what," Lily said, winking at Rose. "We'll play girls versus you boys."

"Lemme guess, your brother played defence?" Vinny said to Rose.

"Nope. My brother doesn't play football. And I can't catch or throw for shit."

"That much is true," Lily vouched. "C'mon. We'll say the end zone is that lifeguard tower." Rose grinned. "Unless you all think you four guys can't handle it, playing with advantage against two ladies."

"They probably can't," Rose murmured. "Best not to bruise their fragile little egos any more." Scorpius lifted his brows.

"You hear this?" Vinny said, incredulous, to his brother.

"No way," Mike said. Tony frowned.

"You girls going to play for real? How're we supposed to stop you without tackling?"

"Hmm, good point," Rose said, tapping her lips with a finger, then grinned at Lily who shrugged. "We're big girls, right Lily?"

"Well, you're little," the redhead teased. Rose narrowed her eyes. "But yes."

"We'll play full tackle," the auburn haired woman said, tossing her bag down, slipping off her sarong. "And if you boys can manage to focus long enough, I'll even go easy on you." Rose closed Mike's mouth for him. "Let's go."

Lily smirked at Scorpius. "You can hike it because you're cute," she teased. "The old pass and dash?" Lily whispered to Rose after they moved away.

"Yes. Give me as much of a head start as possible."

The redhead shook her head. "Scorpius is going to play dirty, and I'm willing to bet his friends will actually try. Soon as the ball gets in my hands, I'm going to pass it off."

"Ugh, I haven't stretched," Rose murmured.

"They'll just be watching your ass anyway." The two women grinned as the boys, after their own huddle, moved into position. Tony and Mike went long, both obviously expecting a big throw. Scorpius murmured something to Vinny, who smirked. "Ready?" Lily asked Scorpius, hazel eyes challenging.

"I doubt it, but let's see the bloodbath." Lily grinned. "Ready, babe?"

"Hike the ball, Scorpius." She checked out his ass a little as he bent then grinned up at Rose, who was bent, hands on knees, maybe ten feet away. Vinny was staring at her ass. "Now."

The ball hit her hands and she lifted her arm and made as if to throw hard, saw Vinny turn, and tossed it lightly to Rose instead. To Lily's relief Rose caught it and then she was on her back in the sand, Scorpius atop her. "Is this why you wanted me to hike you the ball?" he asked, dark grey eyes amused, half smile in place.

"Yes, now watch." She pointed and Scorpius moved. They sat up as Rose laughed, her short legs propelling her quickly over the sand, right past where Vinny had stopped after not seeing the ball for too long. Tony moved in but Rose stopped dead a foot from him, turned neatly on a dime around him and feinted right before going left. In two steps she was back running at top speed again, and headed as if to go left on Mike, her last obstacle, even as Vinny put on a burst of speed to try and catch her. Rose laughed, taking two fast steps to the right, turning neatly around Mike even as he lunged and ran, arms up, into the designated end zone just as Vinny caught up.

"I get the feeling you two have this down to a perfected art," Scorpius said with an arched brow, but he was grinning.

"Normally I run the ball up a bit, but I knew you'd be on me in a second," she said, grasping his proffered hand to stand, brushing sand off her ass. Scorpius pulled her right up against him and Lily groaned as he kissed her, mouth slanting over hers, tongue teasing across her lower lip and she wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing up against him.

"Scorpius, you're a prick," someone shouted and they broke apart. It was Vinny. "You set us up, you fucker, I know you did."

"Sore loser," Rose murmured, smirking. "I don't see the other two complaining." Rose sidled over to Tony who arched a brow. "No one likes a sore loser, right? It's actually refreshing to find a man who's not intimidated by a woman being better than him at something like sports," she murmured, casting Mike a sultry look. Lily barely refrained from laughing, because now Vinny looked doubly pissed.

"I wish I could take credit for that, but alas, I cannot. You just got good and truly whooped. By two hot chicks in bikinis no less."

"Well, we have had practice," Lily said fairly, and Rose smirked. It was a fun diversion when they happened to get together and find a group of healthy, red-blooded males playing football. "And Rose plays soccer, so she's fast."

"And nimble," said Tony. Rose smiled, giving him her baby blues with a coy smile.

"You should see the things these legs are capable of."

Lily couldn't fight the eye roll. "Well, I'm sweaty." She looked at Scorpius. "And you owe me ice cream. I still can't believe you just threw my perfectly good ice cream in the sand like that. I would've given you some if you just asked, y'know," she added.

"You laughed at me. And I doubt you'd have given me any at all, babe." He glanced at his friends. "And now, good fellows, I'm ditching. Better things to do with better company."

Lily glanced at Rose, who smirked, and then the redhead smiled at his friends. "Thanks for letting us show you up at football," she said, then looked at Tony specifically. "Fingertips on the laces, point to the tip and you'll get a tighter spiral."

He narrowed his eyes. "We'll see," he said and the redhead shrugged.

As they walked to the snackbar, Scorpius reached for her hand and Lily bit her lip, trying not to read too much into it. "This is going to sound terrible, but there's no other way to say it, and I've been thinking it since I saw you walking up the beach." She glanced over at him and he was looking at her. "I kind of missed you."

Lily's mouth parted and she licked her lips nervously. "Um…"

"Yeah," Scorpius said and Lily took a deep breath as the awkward meter skyrocketed. "This is awkward, which I figured it would be, but there it is."

Lily nodded. "It's kind of awkward unless we're having sex," she said, then felt her face go red, biting her tongue far too late.

Scorpius smirked at that. "I have that problem with most women," he murmured. "But I like you. You're kind of out there."

Lily's brows went up and her mouth fell open entirely. "Wow, okay, I'm going to hope that was intended as a compliment."

Scorpius grinned fully now. "It was certainly intended as one. I'm a little out there personally speaking, so it's a good thing."

They reached the snack bar and Lily took a deep breath. "It's funny, for awhile there you were acting nice, and then you just went and acted like a big prick, so it's good to know you're still kind of an asshole."

"Only kind of? That might be an improvement nonetheless."

Lily grinned a little despite herself. "Maybe."

They got ice cream and Lily gave a soft hum of enjoyment as she tasted her cone. It was as delicious as ever. "I really do love mint chocolate chip," Scorpius murmured once they had sat down on the sand, watching the water.

"Me too."

The blond looked over at Lily, her nipples visible in her bikini top, her tight little cutoffs barely covering her ass, her long legs stretched out. And then she sucked the top of her cone and he had to grit his teeth against the surge of arousal. "So why do you teach art instead of do it?" he asked.

She slanted him a filthy look that made him smirk. "Honestly?" she finally asked in a low voice.

"That's always preferable."

"It feels wrong to get paid for creating something by doing what I love best. And it's hard to let my pieces go. They're labour intensive and I'm kind of a crazy perfectionist, so they have to be, like, perfect before I could consider them done." She blushed a little shrugging.

Scorpius ate some ice cream. "So, do you just keep everything?"

"Not everything. I give some away as gifts, and sometimes I do commissions for family members but they only pay the cost of supplies."

"You paint portraits?"

Lily shrugged. "Sometimes. I prefer flowers best, because they're so fresh and vibrant and alive, it's nice to try to capture that. But I've done portraits, even of a dog one time, except that was from a photo I took first. Yeah right having a sitting model to paint for that. Oh, and I've done food, which is harder than you'd think." The redhead realized she was rambling and smiled to cover her embarrassment, eating her rapidly melting cone. "But yeah, that's why I teach."

"I want to see your art," he murmured. Lily blushed.

"That's like ultra personal," she replied, sucking the top of her cone once more.

"Babe, if you want to talk and eat ice cream and actually finish it this time, you have to stop doing that." Lily glanced up, frowning. "I'm literally thinking about one thing when you put your mouth like that." The redhead rolled her eyes.

"You're literally depraved," she said, but smiled a tiny bit and felt her nipples get rock hard.

"And you just said you've let other people see your art. Why not me?"

Lily shrugged. Matt had seen a few of her pieces, and he'd pushed her to try selling them, but she couldn't consider it. He hadn't understood that after all the love and devotion she put in, it was as hard as selling a child to a stranger for her. "It's not anything major," she said and shrugged. "But if you want, I suppose."

Scorpius frowned. "My bullshit meter just went through the roof. I have a feeling you're like super good, but you don't realize it."

The redhead glared fiercely. "I know I'm good, but it's not open for debate. I do my thing, I teach, and everybody wins, end of story."

"If you insist babe. Seriously, though, you're fucking sexy when you're mad. Your eyes get all hot and your sexy mouth gets all set and a little pouty, and it really makes me want to kiss you."

"Like I've said, one track mind."

Scorpius smirked. "In my own defense, it's been awhile."

Lily snorted and glanced over, looking amused. "A month is awhile. You were gone for like, three days." His smirk widened.

"And after having you, that feels like awhile." She blushed. "Like I've said," he murmured, leaning in close, making her swallow instinctively, because he was sexy, and she was really attracted to him, and the primal lust for his body flared. "You get me so fucking hot, I can't explain it." Lily bit her lip, her bright hazel eyes flicking down for a beat. "And I like you."

She smirked. "I dislike you less, honestly."

Scorpius arched a brow. "I hope that was intended as a compliment."

"Sure, if you want," she replied, then grabbed his cone and put the whole of the ice cream in her mouth, sucking it into a little pointed tip as she withdrew it, then handed it back. "Hmm, mine tastes better somehow."

Scorpius grinned. "I'm closer," he murmured.

Lily smiled. "Can we walk?"

"If you want."

XXX


	6. Chapter 6

****Mint Chocolate Chip****

written by: albe-chan

**DISCLAIMER**: This is a work of fiction and I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of the characters mentioned,, I am making no money from this, and any coincidence with real life is purely coincidental. This work may contain MATURE THEMES, such as coarse language, mature subject matter (mentions of sex, nudity, etc.), and/or violence. Please, if you are not over the age of 18, or of majority in your country, DO NOT READ THIS! You have been warned!

XXX

The blond crunched into his cone before the ice cream was devoured enough, to Lily's standard.

"You're a heathen, what are you doing to your ice cream cone?"

"Eating it."

"Novice," she murmured, rolling her eyes, and ate her own ice cream.

"I've probably been eating ice cream longer than you've been alive," Scorpius murmured, and Lily arched a brow. "You're maybe twenty five, right?"

"Twenty six," she replied, "but thanks."

"Hmm, still."

The redhead smiled, hazel eyes glimmering. "You mean obviously. You're like thirty, right?"

"So mean," he murmured. "I really think I ought to get you back for that, because I am not yet thirty." And before Lily could say anything, he moved his cone toward her and dropped it onto her right breast. Lily glared, her mouth fell open in shock because it was _cold,_ and then Scorpius scooped his cone up before it fell again, and smirked.

"Oops," he said, then his dark grey eyes pinned hers. "Would you like me to get that for you?" She had rapidly melting green ice cream all over her tits and Scorpius arched a brow as she frowned.

"You said you would stop thinking about it."

"I did, for as long as possible." Scorpius brushed his mouth over hers. "So would you like me to get that?"

Lily smirked as he pulled back and glanced down again. "That depends," she murmured.

"On?"

"Are you going to be thorough enough if I still have my top on? Somehow I think not. No, we'd best wait to get back to your place."

She stood up, licked her cone, and pushed her sunglasses up her nose. "Hmm I might have to do it again. Your nipples got super hard." He crunched into his cone again as he stood up and Lily frowned at him.

"Stop that, you have to eat the ice cream first."

Scorpius snorted as they started walking down the beach. "Amateur. You eat enough ice cream to get the bulk of the cone out of the way, and you save the best for last. Ice cream."

"That is downright outrageous." She bit her lip when she glanced at him because he looked good, _really_ good without a shirt, and the vivid memory of ice cream on him flashed to the front of her mind. "I hope it falls in the sand for you."

"Try it and see," he teased and she rolled her eyes. "And losing it to the sand would be preferable to a goddamn seagull again." His eyes roved over her as she laughed at him again for that. "You still have ice cream on you. I certainly wouldn't mind-"

"Oh no, you just said save the best for last, right?" She smirked.

"Then I'll just have to eat faster," he replied.

They were halfway to his place, on a relatively deserted stretch of beach, when he did finish his cone, and Lily barely resisted throwing the last of her own ice cream cone aside, shoving him down and having him right there. By the time they got to his elevator, Lily was barely holding back, and backed him against the wall as soon as the doors closed and kissed him. He carried her to his door, pressing her up against it as he unlocked it and she gasped, starting to fall as he opened the door at her back, but Scorpius caught her, smirking. Her top hit the floor as the door closed.

Lily's hands roved over him greedily as he laid them back in his bed, pushing his shorts down hungrily, and groaned as he grabbed her wrists and pinned them either side of her head, bending to lick her breasts again and she lifted her pelvis, arching and grinding into him. Scorpius kissed her, his tongue pushing into her willing mouth, stroking the roof of it and making her arch and grind into him again and then her bottoms were tugged off. Lily waited until his shorts joined hers on the floor, then rolled them, leaning down to kiss him again. "There's probably going to be sand in your bed," she murmured, sitting up as he reached for protection.

"I don't fucking care, I have a housekeeper."

Lily narrowed her eyes, very minorly diverted by that. "That is so much fucking balls, you ass hat," she snarled. Scorpius sat up and kissed her hard again.

"Get over it, babe," he said, smirking and she shoved him back down, lifting all the way up onto her knees and undoing her bun hastily, shaking her head and unleashing the beast. "Fuck yeah," he grunted as she leaned back down, her hair a dark red curtain cutting off the view of the water from his massive windows and they groaned in tandem as she slowly sank down onto him.

"Mmm, fuck yes," she rasped, lifting back up and impaling herself again. Scorpius fondled her breasts, tugging her nipples to draw hoarse little grunts of pleasure from her as she rode him, deep and unhurried, trying to temper the urge to roll her over and take her hard and fast. Lily tossed her hair, panting and breathless, and looked back down at him, biting her lip as he held her hips and she lifted and dipped and rolled her pelvis atop him. "I'm not going to last, Scorpius," she whimpered, and leaned down, taking him harder and faster, her moans growing in volume and tempo, "Unh, yes, _yes_, _Scorpius_!" she cried, and buried her face in his neck as she came around him.

Scorpius felt her clenching and shuddering her bliss above and grit his teeth to stave off his own impending orgasm. He wanted her again, and maybe a third time if he could manage it, before succumbing to the overwhelming urge to lose his mind in the pleasures of her body. When she stilled, her legs stretching out alongside his, he rolled them, gripping an ass cheek to stay buried within her. Lily whimpered and moaned, long and low. "You really do make the best sex noises," he rumbled, gently thrusting in and out of her, enjoying her breathy responses, and then her leg hooked more firmly around his hip.

"If you want more, say it," she gasped, and kissed his throat. "If you want me to get back on top, you'll have to say that too." Scorpius grunted and withdrew slowly, making her arch, and thrust in roughly.

"I want more of you," he growled and rolled them fully so he was on top. "But I want you like this. And then I want you from behind."

Her gaze lifted to his and she smiled with heavy-lidded eyes, her lush mouth curving up on one side. "If you insist, babe," she murmured, and pulled his face down to kiss him as he rocked in and out of her with long, slow strokes. In what felt like no time he was bringing her to the brink again before he gave in to her demands to take her harder and faster and _more goddamn it_, like she'd all but shouted at him.

"You're so good," he groaned in the panting, delirious aftermath.

Lily chuckled breathlessly. "Honey, I am so much fucking better than good," she said and scoffed and the blond grinned at her.

"I suppose," he drawled and her brows shot up.

"Excuse me?" she snapped, and sat up.

Scorpius lifted a brow back at her, still grinning. "I never got to the having you from behind part, babe."

Lily's mouth moved before her brain could stop it, and she purred, leaning back in to kiss him, "I'm saving that for tonight," against his mouth. His tongue pushed past her lips and he kissed her possessively.

"Excellent."

After spending several long minutes kissing and snuggling in the sated afterglow of fantastic sex, they got up to shower, and Lily was not only impressed by his very nice shower, but thoroughly tempted to steal his shower head. And to her delight, the hot water didn't appear to have an end. "That's almost enough to ruin a girl for anything else," she sighed, wrapping herself in a soft white towel afterward. Scorpius kissed her neck teasingly, certain she was referring to the extended kissing and light fondling in the shower.

"Thank you," he said smugly.

The redhead snorted, then grabbed another towel for her hair, bending over. Scorpius grasped her hips lightly, holding her softly against himself. "I was talking about your shower," she said, and the blond frowned. After wrapping her hair turban style, Lily stood up and looked over her shoulder at him. "But you're not bad yourself, Malfoy."

Scorpius grinned, sliding a hand up under her towel and grabbing her ass, making her eyes go wide. "Honey, I'm way fucking better than not bad."

"I suppose," she shot back, and he chuckled.

"So I have to ask," he finally murmured after they'd gotten dressed again, her in her little bikini and cut offs, him in casual board length shorts and tee, "do you want to come to lunch with me?"

Lily grinned. "Sure, but I have to stop by my Jeep for my bag."

Scorpius eyed her up for a moment. "Do you want to walk, or would you rather ride?" Lily's brows pulled together.

"Ride?" she said slowly, wondering for a moment if he meant horses. Because she couldn't fathom where a person who lived in a condo would keep a bloody horse.

"Come on," Scorpius said grinning. Five minutes later, they were in the underground parking garage for his building and behind them was Scorpius's dark blue, low slung, ultra sexy Jaguar. And before her, leaning rakishly on its kickstand, was a sleek black and chrome Harley.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me," she said, looking over at Scorpius. "There is no way in Hell I'm getting on that thing."

Scorpius reached for her hand, lacing their fingers. "Babe," he sighed. "Don't be a pussy ass little girl. You kicked my ass at football, at least let me keep a shred of my testosterone and be the sexy woman behind me on my bike, holding me for dear life if need be."

"Fuck you, Scorpius," she said, shaking her head. "I'm going to be a pussy ass little girl on this one."

He squeezed her hand gently. "I'll make sure you live to tell your cousin all about it. C'mon, Potter."

The redhead chewed her lower lip indecisively, then threw caution to the wind. Because somehow, in her gut, she felt certain Scorpius would do everything and anything possible to keep her safe. And while there was a tremble of panic at that thought, because that felt dangerously close to something resembling feelings for the arrogant prick, Lily also felt a warm gush of like for the man holding her hand. "Okay," she said at last, and swallowed thickly as she donned a helmet.

A rather large part of her was borderline terrified, but Lily couldn't help but feel a tiny sliver of adrenaline spiked excitement as Scorpius buckled her helmet for her and then donned his own. He moved to the bike, mounting it, and kicking up the stand as he sat with casual grace upon the beast of machinery. "Hop on," he said lightly.

Lily sucked in a breath and moved to climb on awkwardly behind him, feeling a jumble of fear, anxiety, and excitement. Scorpius told her where to put her feet and she held on lightly. When he started the motorcycle up, the engine rumbling and growling as he teased the throttle, she clutched him tighter, her spiking fear and adrenaline making her all too aware of his solid warmth and the vibrating between her legs.

She was half tempted to jump off, but then they were moving forward, and before Lily knew it, they motored up and out of the garage and out into the sunshine. She held onto Scorpius for dear life, breasts pressed into his warm, solid back, and she breathed deep the reassuring smell of him, and slowly her legs relaxed from their instinctive death grip on the bike and his hips. By the time they got to the beach parking lot, Lily had actually even felt brave enough to lift her face from Scorpius's shirt and peek around at the traffic they glided through with ease.

The blond watched her take off the helmet, standing on sturdy legs, and felt a jolt of admiration. Most women he took on his motorcycle were as wobbly as newborn giraffes after, but Lily appeared entirely unrattled, and he felt his attraction deepen. She went to her beat up Jeep and opened the driver's door, grabbing a big tote bag from the seat. He frowned a tiny bit as she pulled a little stretchy white tank on over her bathing suit, but she left her messy, damp waves free to blow in the wind.

"So where are you taking me for lunch?" she asked after coming back toward him, helmet resting on a hip under her forearm.

He smirked. "I know a great sushi place," he said, wondering if she would be interested in his favourite type of food. The blond pushed aside traitorous thoughts that hoped she would, because he was beginning to find himself thoroughly in like with Lily Potter.

"Is it far?" she asked, hazel eyes darting over him as he sat on his bike. Scorpius pursed his mouth a little, because he wouldn't say it was exactly _close_.

"Not too far," he said fairly.

"Hmm, too bad," Lily said, and jammed her helmet on over her hair again. "I think I might not actually hate motorcycles," she said, and smiled. "Can you do me up?"

Scorpius couldn't resist grinning back. "You bet, babe."

The next day, Lily was going to lunch with Scorpius again, and just as she got downstairs, spotting him parked on his Harley at the curb before her building, her phone rang from within the depths of her bag. She felt her brows go up, because it was her mother. "Hi, Mom," she said lightly as she picked up, holding up a finger to Scorpius.

"Hello, honey. Are you coming for dinner tonight?" Ginny Potter asked without preamble. The redhead frowned.

"That was the plan," she said slowly. "Unless you're going to try setting me up again," she said, and Scorpius smirked a little at her. She rolled her eyes, miming shooting herself.

Ginny laughed. "Oh no, honey," she said warmly. "Not now that you're seeing the Malfoy boy." Lily's brows drew together.

"I'm not really seeing-"

"Oh, Lily," her mother chided teasingly, "I know you don't want to share the details with your little old Mom, but Evelyn Gambon, you know, the very nice lady who lives a couple doors down? Her husband Frank just passed last year, I'm sure you remember him, he always sat out on their front porch, and-"

"Mother," Lily cut in sternly.

"Anyway, she saw you and Scorpius at lunch yesterday, and she said she was so very pleased to see you've found a nice young man to settle down with." Lily pinched the bridge of her nose with thumb and forefinger, praying for patience. _It might almost be better to be single again_. "And she mentioned you two looked like you were having a _very_ romantic time."

Lily grit her teeth. "Mom," she sighed. "I have to go, I have plans for lunch," she said flatly, and her mother giggled.

"Oh, of course you do, honey. I'll get straight to it then. I want you to bring Scorpius for dinner tonight. I've already phoned Astoria, and she's delighted to come. Six sharp. See you then, honey!"

Before Lily could do more than open her mouth, her mother had hung up on her and the redhead was seized with the urge to smash her phone, change her name, and move to Mexico. Instead she pulled a face, shoved her phone back into her tote, and stomped over to Scorpius. "You're all sexy-angry again, babe. What did your mom want?"

Lily jammed her helmet on. "She not so subtly forced me to bring you to dinner. And if you don't come, we're both going to be in shit, because your mom is apparently also in on this shit." The redheaded, hazel eyed woman planted her hands on her hips. "Do me up."

Scorpius smirked. "Patience, babe." She frowned and he chuckled, buckling her helmet for her. "And relax, I've already had dinner with your parents." The redhead fought the urge to sigh, because she had a feeling things were going to be a helluva lot worse this time around.

At six, they pulled up into her parents' crowded driveway on the Harley, and Lily pulled off her helmet, trying to smooth her beastly hair as much as possible as they walked up to the front door. Just before she opened it, it was flung wide, and her eldest brother James looked back at her. "Did you just pull up on a motorcycle?" he asked, sounding floored.

Lily forced a smile. "Hi, Jamie. And yes. If you tell Mom, I'll castrate you, though."

James chuckled and hugged her briefly, but very tight, crushing the air from her lungs. "It might be worth it," he said teasingly and the redhead glared, and the dark haired, brown eyed man looked at Scorpius critically. "So you're messing around with my little sister," he said, and Lily felt a jolt of anxiety, because James was just as built and a hair taller than the blond. James folded his arms and Scorpius smirked.

"I wouldn't say messing around with," Scorpius replied lightly, as though utterly unruffled. "More like having a damn good time whenever I happen to see her." James arched a dark brow, looking forbidding. Lily cleared her throat. "And I'd like to say for the record, teaching your little sister to play football better than most guys should be against some kind of man code," Scorpius added, and James cracked a smile.

"Gotta give her an edge," he said lightly, and looked Scorpius over again. "She whip you?"

"Not me, per say," Scorpius said with true lawyer-like evasiveness, which made Lily roll her eyes, "but she put some of my very good friends to shame."

"And Rose gets credit for some of that, too," Lily piped up, and they went inside at last.

Lily headed to the kitchen, but James caught Scorpius's elbow, holding him back in the sitting room. "One tip," he said softly, looking very serious. "If you mess her up, even without meaning to, I'll break every bone in your body. Deal?"

Dark grey eyes regarded James Potter levelly, and Scorpius replied, just as seriously, "You can try. But only the first hit is free."

James grinned. "Duly noted."

Lily managed to get through dinner with only a couple glasses of wine to fortify her, and was feeling utterly relieved when she polished off her dessert, that no one had asked the question Lily was pretty sure everyone was thinking.

"So," Harry Potter, who'd been mostly silent throughout the meal, finally said, looking at Scorpius, "are you sleeping with my daughter?"

Lily's face went bright red, she was positive. Ginny hissed, "Harry," as James and Albus giggled. Astoria looked distinctly awkward, but Scorpius seemed utterly unruffled.

"Sometimes," Scorpius said. He glanced at Lily and slid a hand up her thigh under the table, because her mother had insisted they sit together. "Although sometimes she kicks me out before we get to the sleeping part."

Harry frowned, looking at Lily now, who gulped but stared back bravely, pushing Scorpius's roving hand downward, and Harry Potter nodded slowly. "Alright," he said, and got up. "I'm going to watch the game."

The redhead blew out a grateful breath, and looked at her mother. "I should head out," she said lightly. "I have to get up early, I have, um, lots of errands before work tomorrow." Her mother smiled and looked at Astoria, who grinned conspiratorially back.

"If you wait just a moment, honey, I can pack up some leftovers for you."

Lily bit her lip, because she had no idea how she'd carry leftovers on the back of Scorpius's Harley. She couldn't fathom holding on with only one arm. James looked smug. "She can't carry them," he said lightly.

Ginny Potter frowned. Lily stood up quickly. "I really should head out. Dinner was great, Mom, and-"

"Why can't you carry leftovers?" her mother asked over her.

Lily hesitated, sent James a dark glare, and then said, slowly, "Um, Scorpius drove me here, and there's not a lot of space, really, for-"

"Scorpius Malfoy, you did _not_ bring a young woman to Sunday dinner on that godawful motorcycle," Astoria said, glaring at her son thunderously. The blond man sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Mother," he murmured with a quelling look.

Ginny looked shocked, and Harry, who had just been leaving the dining room, paused and looked back. "Is it a Harley?" he said.

"Yes," Scorpius said, and James grinned. Albus lifted his brows at Lily.

"And you didn't freak out?" the green eyed man asked, smiling. She sent him a dirty look.

"Not this time," Scorpius said, grinning a tiny bit, and Albus laughed openly at his sister, who shot him a filthy look. Mrs. Malfoy sent her son a death glare, and Harry lifted his brows.

"Roadster or street bike? And how many CCs?" Harry asked.

Scorpius looked pleased. "Street, and seven fifty," he said.

Ginny, who had seemed shocked into silence, finally found her voice. "A motorcycle?" she asked weakly, eyes wide.

"Yes, Mom, and it's perfectly safe. I really do have to go, though," Lily said firmly. She got up, grabbed her bag, and all but stalked out of the house, feeling equally guilty, pissed, and embarrassed still. And on top of all that, she was leaving without leftovers, which was a tragedy in and of itself. And even though she didn't look back, she had a feeling Scorpius was right behind her, and didn't hesitate to walk straight over to his Harley and grab the passenger helmet. "My place or yours?" she asked.

Scorpius was grinning when she turned to face him. "Mine. Better shower."

XXX


	7. Chapter 7

****Mint Chocolate Chip****

written by: albe-chan

**DISCLAIMER**: This is a work of fiction and I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of the characters mentioned,, I am making no money from this, and any coincidence with real life is purely coincidental. This work may contain MATURE THEMES, such as coarse language, mature subject matter (mentions of sex, nudity, etc.), and/or violence. Please, if you are not over the age of 18, or of majority in your country, DO NOT READ THIS! You have been warned!

XXX

Before Lily knew it, July had melted into an unbearably hot, humid August, and the temperature seemed to mirror her relationship with Scorpius, with whom things got positively molten. It was the first Friday of the month, and Lily was tidying up after her art class, listening to her favourite song in a single earbud, not paying attention as she danced and dawdled, waiting for eight thirty when Scorpius would pick her up.

She gasped in alarm as a warm pair of hands slid over her hips, pulling her flush to a male pelvis, and a hot mouth pressed against her neck. "I hope the Catholic school nuns don't know you can dance like that," Scorpius rumbled against her free ear. Lily grinned.

"Of course not. Chaperones generally don't dance at school dances, and they certainly don't play this song." She paused, because it was at her favourite part, and rolled her pelvis suggestively, grinding her ass up against her sexy blond lover. He grunted and gripped her hips firmly. "And even if they did play this song, you couldn't make me dance in front of two hundred prepubescent girls if your life depended on it."

"Ouch, babe," he rasped, voice rough, and she had to suck in a deep breath as her arousal shot up into the stratosphere when his hands slid inward and down around her hips, pulling her impossibly closer. Her breathing almost failed altogether as his hands dragged upward, under her mint green, sleeveless blouse.

"You owe me dinner first," she said raggedly as his hands cupped her breasts greedily.

"You'll get it," he murmured, and she shuddered in anticipation when he suckled her earlobe gently. "I'm just catching up from this morning." Lily smiled, face heating a little, and groaned a little when he rolled her nipples expertly.

It had been the first morning in a week she hadn't woken up in his bed, or had him wake up in hers, and she herself had rather missed him. He bit her neck gently and she felt dangerously close to surrendering to the almost unbearable urge to get naked and let him do whatever the fuck he wanted to her right then and there, and pushed his arms down. "You're being bad," she purred, and turned in his embrace, lifting onto her toes to kiss him.

"Come back to my place and punish me then," he growled, burying both hands in her hair and kissing her ravenously. She practically climbed his front.

"Dinner first," she panted, then nipped his full lower lip. "Then you can eat dessert at your place," she added, sliding back down him teasingly.

"I'll have mine after you have yours, babe," he said and she rolled hazel eyes, finishing her tidying quickly. Scorpius lifted her bag for her.

"Did you bring the bike?" she asked, locking up after flicking out the lights.

"No, I came straight from court," he said, beeping the Jaguar unlocked.

"Too bad," Lily murmured, undoing her hair from it's bun atop her head, shaking out the messy waves. "The bike gets me extra horny."

Scorpius smirked, spanking her ass firmly as she opened the passenger door to his Jag. "I know. But you're insisting on dinner first, and we both know on the bike you'd never make it."

Lily blushed and shoved him lightly, because that had been _one time_ after an hour sitting behind him as they drove to the coast. And she was fairly positive he'd done it on purpose for that express reason because there'd seemed to be a lot of unnecessary twitches on the throttle that had undone her entirely. Once he slid behind the wheel, she flicked the sun visor down and checked her reflection in the little mirror inside. "Where are we going?" she asked.

"Waverly's," Scorpius said as they merged seamlessly into light, post rush hour traffic. Lily smirked, half hoping her ex, Matt, would be there again. She slicked on some mascara and lipstick, then reached over and pulled off Scorpius's tie once they'd parked. "Undressing me already?" he teased, hooking a finger into the neckline of her blouse.

"Just a little," she murmured, flicking his first shirt button undone, and kissed the side of his mouth. "But you like it, you fucking pervert." He flicked a hard nipple through her shirt.

"Almost as much as I like undressing you," he admitted.

They got a table and ordered food and drinks, the redhead glad he'd left his jacket in the car as the waitress stared in awe of Scorpius and then looked Lily over as if wondering how she scored a hunk like the sex god worthy blond sitting across from her at the little table. She knew from personal experience, if he was in the jacket the blond would be damn near irresistible, and most women gave her the cut eye.

"So I have to go out of town next week," Scorpius said as food arrived. Lily blinked, trying to tell herself she wasn't going to miss him. Although she would. Probably horribly.

"Remind me to buy batteries," she said instead, and watched him chuckle, even as she smiled back.

"Or you could come with," he said. Lily paused, a forkful of loaded french fries halfway to her mouth. Scorpius drank some beer.

"What?" she said at last, then crammed her food in to prevent herself asking if he was smoking something on top of that. She couldn't just up and leave for a week! She had a job, and responsibilities, and all the other crap. And there was no way she could ever afford it. Even if she wanted to say yes.

"Come with," Scorpius said, snitching one of her fries.

Lily snorted, finished chewing and swallowing, and said with raised brows, "Are you on drugs? I can't just _go with_."

Scorpius rolled dark grey eyes. "Why not?"

The redhead tilted her head as if questioning his sanity. "Uh, let's see, for one, I have a job, a job I rather like, and not one I can afford to be fired from for just taking a week off." Scorpius scoffed and her eyes narrowed. "For two, I'm pretty much broke. I can hardly afford a cab ride to the airport, let alone a plane ticket to God only knows where."

"To Key West, actually." The redhead grit her teeth.

"And three," she continued, "even if I could somehow get the time off and magically afford it, what the hell would I do in Key West while you were working?"

At that, Scorpius's mouth tilted up. "You'd have to come and find out," he replied, and then his dark grey eyes roved below her face. "Your shirt is making me crave ice cream."

The redhead frowned. "Focus up, Malfoy," she snapped, and his gaze returned to hers.

"What? Just see if you can get the time off. Don't worry about the rest." She shook her head, and pulled a face.

"Fine," she snapped, because she didn't really want to fight, because she was rather looking forward to dessert later, and didn't want to spoil it. And she was all but positive she would never get the time off. She'd only ever taken one sick day since she'd started her painting class for adults four summers ago, and had been forced to cancel that day's session, because no one could cover, and the coordinators hadn't been happy.

Lily was well into her second whiskey sour a couple hours later, and feeling delightfully buzzed, though not quite drunk, when she excused herself to use the ladies' room. Once there she went pee, washed her hands and touched up her lipstick, then saw, through the mirror, her cousin Rose walk into the restroom. "Rose?" she said, and spun around. Her cousin looked over, blue eyes widening, and grinned.

"Damn, Lily, look at you all dolled up and classy, bitch. Let me guess, you're here with the boyfriend?" Hazel eyes rolled, because Lily doubted a sleeveless blouse and shorts, even if they were designer hand me downs from Rose herself, made her classy.

Lily rolled her eyes. "Seriously, Rose, stop. He is so not my boyfriend." Rose's blue eyes rolled.

"Yeah, okay, whatever. So? How are things with your hunk anyway?" Rose asked, and Lily moved with her, leaning beside the stall as her cousin locked herself in to pee.

"Honestly, pretty great," she admitted. And it was. Scorpius was laid back, and funny, and the sex was phenomenal, and even when she wanted to punch him, Lily couldn't deny, she really liked him.

Rose snorted. "But he's not your boyfriend, right?" she teased at the redhead's dreamy tone and could picture Lily's equally dreamy expression.

"No," Lily said firmly, schooling her guiltily sappy face. "Summer fling," she added primly. "Who're you out with?" she asked in a blatant subject change.

Rose frowned, flushed, came out, and went to the sink. "Five guesses," she grumbled, and Lily chuckled. The auburn haired woman had, after the beach, gone out with Scorpius's friend Tony. And declared it the very worst date ever. But because she'd been 'desperate and lonely', Rose had spent the night with the tall, dark Italian, and had her socks knocked off. So she'd given him a second chance to impress her, which had gone only marginally better. And although Rose hadn't quite admitted it, Lily was pretty sure the second date had lead to sleeping over again, because Rose was now on her fifth date with Tony, after complaining about all of them.

"Why do you keep going out with him?" she teased and Rose sighed, flicking her hands and grabbing a paper towel.

"Honestly? He's great in bed," Rose said, and frowned. Lily laughed, because she'd known it. "I mean, any time we're not naked, I almost hate him, but then he turns on the Italian stallion charm, we get naked, and I can't resist."

Lily smirked a little, slinging her arm around Rose's shoulders. "It can't be that bad if you keep putting up with it," she said consolingly. They moved out of the restroom together.

"Oh, it's that bad," Rose grumbled. "Like tonight. We come out, I'm looking hot as shit, like always," she said and Lily grinned, because while conceitful, her cousin wasn't wrong. "And of course Tony is wearing a beer t-shirt." Rose rolled blue eyes. "But whatever, I'm being mature. So we get here, and he orders a beer for me," she said and Lily snorted.

"How dare he!" she mocked. Rose glared lightly. "Let me guess, he got the wrong thing?"

"He ordered my favourite beer," Rose said grudgingly, "but I'm in my itty bitty dress," she said, "and now I'm going to get a belly. I wanted wine, to avoid that."

Lily laughed, spotting Scorpius easily at the bar, talking to Tony. "You found a man who wants to get naked with you on the regular, Rosie," she teased. "Suck it up, buttercup."

Rose smirked grudgingly, and looked Tony over. "I guess," she sighed. "At least I can get laid until I stumble over Mr. Right."

"That's the Rose I know and love," Lily said, and they both laughed.

Scorpius glanced up, seeing Lily approaching with her cousin, and grinned a little at Tony. "I'd tell you to just dump her, but that might have negative repercussions for me, so by all means, keep tolerating a 'psycho bitch' for some regular pussy."

Tony narrowed dark eyes, but Scorpius saw the way he grinned at Rose, probably thinking about the regular pussy. "It's not all bad," Tony said, and downed the last of his beer. "Even outside the bedroom."

"That sucks," Scorpius said, and saw Lily say something to her cousin that made them laugh. "I'm rather enjoying nothing but fucking phenomenal, personally."

Tony grinned. "Go fuck yourself."

"Hey babe," Scorpius said, pulling Lily in close, kissing her. She giggled, wiping lipstick off his lip.

"Hey. Look who I found," she said, and Rose smiled up at the tall blond.

"Do you want to take her home with us?" Scorpius teased in a low voice and Lily laughed. Tony glared and Rose grinned.

"I got dibs," the dark haired man said, slinging an arm around Rose's waist.

Lily smirked at him. "As if. I've had dibs on Rosie for a quarter century," she said.

Tony's brows lifted as Rose kissed Lily on the cheek. "You bet, bitch. But his cock's bigger than yours."

Lily giggled. "Doubts. Mine's awful big," she said, and linked hands with Scorpius, who looked smug.

Rose made a face. "Bigger than Dale?" Lily's hazel eyes went wide in silent question, and Rose laughed. "Just kidding, we both know Dale beats anyone."

Lily shook her head, and drinks arrived. Tony passed Rose her beer and the auburn haired woman sent her cousin a pointed look. The redhead sipped her whiskey sour and grinned. "Thanks, babe," she said to Scorpius, and then one corner of her mouth tipped up. "Just what I wanted."

The blond glanced down at her, smiling, but his dark grey eyes were confused. "You're welcome," he replied, and squeezed her hand.

She smiled genuinely, because her favourite classic jam song came on. "Let's dance," she said, and was surprised when Scorpius looked uneasy for a beat, and Tony laughed.

"Sure," Scorpius said, and as they turned away from Rose and Tony, downed half his drink in a gulp.

The dark haired man pulled Rose close. "You shouldn't laugh. Least he knows what to get his woman to drink," the blue eyed woman huffed. Tony merely grinned, hand sliding around her hip.

"I know you don't drink beer when you get all dolled up, honey," he murmured, and kissed her neck. "But I'd rather have you awake by the time I wrangle you into bed, and we both know if you drink wine, it won't happen. And I'm laughing because Scorpius doesn't dance. Because he's fucking awful at it, which is hilarious."

Rose sighed, leaning into him and saw Lily and Scorpius disappear onto the dance floor. "Let's hope, for Lily's sake, he's better than the last one."

"Ditto for Scor. Though I doubt it, because I think his last one may have been a dancer professionally." Rose's brows pulled together. "Yeah, honey. The kind that takes her clothes off. She was pretty good too, as I recall, not that I ever got the striptease personally."

"You're a pig, and I think I might hate you Bonifacio," Rose murmured, kissed him briefly, and sipped her beer.

"Good. Drunk angry sex is my favourite."

Lily felt her body moving before they even got to the dance floor, because she absolutely loved the song, and while she could tell Scorpius wasn't nearly as relaxed as usual, he was a passable dance partner. And she was sufficiently buzzed enough it didn't matter if he was even passable, which in and of itself was a bizarre feeling. It felt like forever since she'd gone out and just had a good time, at least without worrying her date might get too drunk and turn into the world's most obnoxious jerk. Scorpius was just kind of a prick in general, all the time. And by the time the song ended, Lily had downed her drink and was ready to go home with him.

They made it to his condo in record time, although that may have been because Scorpius had broken the speed limit the entire way, and purposely sped up through two yellow lights that changed red as he cleared them. And when they got into the elevator, Lily was pressed up against the back wall immediately, the blond's tongue in her mouth, one hand on her ass, the other under her shirt. They kissed messily, the redhead undoing Scorpius's pants and stroking his hard cock.

"I know this is awful timing, but I have to know, who the hell is Dale?" he panted between kisses, and Lily burst out laughing.

"Oh God," she giggled as Scorpius kissed her neck. "This is awkward." The blond pulled back, looking affronted and she bit her lip hard to contain another giggle. "Um, Dale is Rose's nickname for her Battery Operated Boyfriend." Scorpius blinked and then laughed. "And _no one's_ bigger than Dale," Lily added. She'd been there when Dale had been purchased, and could attest she personally had never seen the real deal bigger.

"Well that makes me feel infinitely better," he murmured, and hefted her up against him as the elevator dinged on his floor. "For a moment I was afraid you and your cousin both dated some guy with a massive prick."

Lily grinned, putting her feet down as he unlocked his door one handed. "Nope," she said, and giggled. "But I'm pretty sure we've both dated massive pricks."

Scorpius grinned. "At least I know I'm the biggest in one sense," he rumbled. The redhead laughed softly, and then he was carrying her to his bedroom, but she told herself firmly the only reason she felt a hot gush of something deeper than lust and stronger than like for Scorpius was because he probably actually was the biggest prick she'd ever dated, and she'd been drinking. And that feeling had nothing to do with him confirming they were actually dating. _Because come September, I'm going to move on._

Lily woke the next morning, glad beyond measure it was Saturday, and hummed pleasurably as Scorpius's talented mouth moved down her neck and chest. "Good morning," he rumbled. Lily hummed again, eyes still closed, and felt her lover smile against her flesh. "Wake up, Lily. It's almost ten."

"No," she murmured, smoothing her hands through his platinum blond hair as his wicked mouth moved lower.

"Yes. Time to wake up. We have to go to the beach today."

Lily frowned a tiny bit then gasped when his tongue swirled inside her belly button. "Why?" she asked, finally opening hazel eyes and looking down into his magnetic dark grey gaze.

"It's a surprise," he replied, grinning. "But a good one, I promise."

Lily frowned fully, but then Scorpius nipped the inside of her hip, and she lost her breath as he tasted between her legs. "Tell me what it is," she moaned, and lifted her hips into his mouth. He spent long moments pleasuring her into oblivion, and Lily almost forgot entirely what they were talking about.

"No. Just know it'll be good," he finally groaned. "Fuck, please tell me you're ready to get fucked, babe," he added, and she moaned, long and loud, beyond ready and almost there without him.

"Hurry up," she grunted, and he chuckled, deep and husky and utterly erotic, and Lily moaned, nails biting into his shoulders as he slid fluidly back up her.

"Fuck, babe, you have no idea how fucking hot you get me," he groaned, but before she could reply, he was filling her, taking her hard and fast, and she reached a breathless peak moments before the blond lost himself, both crying out the other's name to the heavens.

"Now I'm definitely not getting up," Lily breathed, feeling limp and thoroughly sated as she drifted back down to reality, and stretched against Scorpius's side. "Ever."

"You have to, babe," Scorpius murmured, and kissed her shoulder. "You have to come meet someone."

"Another meathead?" she asked dryly, and the blond grinned, then kissed her.

"Not really. He's probably the smartest one so far, and I can promise he most likely won't ogle your tits." Lily's brows lifted, "So come on, get up and get dressed and come to the beach with me."

XXX


	8. Chapter 8

****Mint Chocolate Chip****

written by: albe-chan

**DISCLAIMER**: This is a work of fiction and I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of the characters mentioned,, I am making no money from this, and any coincidence with real life is purely coincidental. This work may contain MATURE THEMES, such as coarse language, mature subject matter (mentions of sex, nudity, etc.), and/or violence. Please, if you are not over the age of 18, or of majority in your country, DO NOT READ THIS! You have been warned!

XXX

An hour later, Lily was showered, dressed, and carrying a coffee in a paper cup down the beach as she held hands with Scorpius. They were walking the opposite way she knew, from experience, lead to the large beach she usually frequented, and wondered where they were going. There was a shout from a ways down shore and Lily looked up to see a massive black dog with a lolling pink tongue bounding purposefully toward them. Lily held the blond's hand tighter.

The owner of the dog shouted again, but the dog didn't appear to be listening. Lily felt a tingle of panic because the dog barked at them, still running full tilt, and it was the deep, scary kind of woof that declared the beast to be mean and hungry. The dog got ever closer, not seeming to slow down or make any indication it might be running at something behind them. She gripped Scorpius's hand tighter still, in fear now. And just as it got within ten or so feet, she felt herself tense with shock.

Because the massive, slobbering dog reached them in a half dozen pounding heartbeats, and just as Scorpius released her hand the dog stopped short and dipped its front half down playfully, the short tail wagging madly. The redhead winced a little, still half terrified, as the giant Rottweiler barked, low and menacing again. And then the blond leaned forward as the dog jumped up, and hugged the slobbering beast who woofed, then jumped back down and began sniffing Lily curiously.

"It's not going to bite me, is it?" Lily asked timidly, standing stock still, even as the dog snuffled up her thigh.

"No," Scorpius said, looking amused. Lily frowned as he grinned, and then said firmly, "Bandit, sit." And to the redhead's shock, the massive dog sat, tongue lolling out obscenely still, seeming to smile up at Scorpius. "This is Bandit." Lily had gathered as much.

"You have a dog?" Lily asked, shocked and confused.

"Not really. It's a long story, but suffice to say, every other Saturday, I get a few hours of visitation with him." Scorpius rubbed behind the dog's ear and the massive dog turned, licked the blond man's hand, and went back to panting with his tongue out.

"So who does this thing-?" Lily asked, but before she could finish, a very pretty woman with caramel skin and long, dark, very curly hair that floated on the wind around her shoulders came up.

Bandit woofed as if to say, "Look who I found!" at the woman, who crouched down to his level, smiling.

"Be a good boy for Scor," the woman said, rubbing the dog lovingly behind both ears, then kissed him. She stood up and smiled at Scorpius. "I'll pick him up at three," she said lightly, and glanced at Lily. The redhead couldn't help but see the silent question in the woman's eyes.

"Will do. And you know he's always good, Mar," Scorpius replied.

"For you, maybe," she said, rolling dark brown eyes and handing over a leash. "Have fun," she said, patted Bandit one last time, and headed off down the beach once more. The redhead glanced sideways at Scorpius questioningly, trying to squash the ripple of jealousy she felt.

"So I have to know how it came to be you get bi-monthly visitation with a dog," she said lightly, finishing the last of her coffee as they headed back down the beach. Bandit loped ahead, chasing the surf, woofing loudly when the waves touched him.

"It took some of my very best persuasion," he said, and squeezed her hand. "Second only to convincing you to come to bed with me, actually," he added teasingly. Hazel eyes rolled, but Lily couldn't fight the smile. "Bandit's owner, Marlena, and I were living together. And funny enough, I was actually furious she got a dog at first. He was just a puppy, and got into _everything_, but he's so endearingly stupid and always seemed so repentant, I eventually came round to loving him. And with a little training, he got much better." His mouth quirked a little. "Unfortunately, at that point, Marlena had stopped liking me so much, and she moved out, and took Bandit with her." Lily bit back the urge to comment on the woman's stupidity. "Anyway, I didn't see him for a few months, then one day, when I was running on the beach, he just showed up, acting like his same old self, as if it was yesterday I'd last seen him. And when we found Marlena again, I made my case for visitation." The blond grinned at her crookedly, the sexy half smile that made her heart beat faster. "I think she was swayed when I mentioned I could have simply taken him for my own and she'd have thought him lost forever."

Lily laughed a little, because it was, yet another, surprising facet to the asshole exterior that Scorpius met the world with. Because that story made her feel distinctly warm and fuzzy in her chest, and proved he had a functioning, living heart, deep down. Enough to demand his ex let him see her dog, because he loved the big stupid beast. "That's actually really sweet," she said, and Scorpius chuckled.

"It's mostly selfish," he said. "Bandit's a great running buddy, and great for picking up women." Both of Lily's brows shot up. "He is. Look at him." Scorpius gestured and Lily glanced over to where the dog barked threateningly at a wave that went out, dodging back nimbly as another crashed forward, then looked back at them, almost smiling, tongue hanging out. The redhead couldn't help but grin, because he definitely looked endearingly stupid.

"I should hope that won't be the case today," she said lightly.

The blond pulled her closer, and kissed her. "Not today," he said. Lily felt butterflies erupt somewhere in her chest as they paused on their walk and he hauled her impossibly closer, pressing her front flush with his own, and kissed her again, deeper, hands roving around her waist. She groaned, melting against him, and lifted onto her toes as her arms looped around his neck, tongues sliding together erotically. And just as his hands slid down to her ass, gripping her firmly, Lily was knocked forward, into Scorpius, pushing them off balance, by something quite heavy smacking into her back.

"Bandit!" Scorpius said, half sitting up as Lily rolled off of him. The big dog stood there, tongue hanging out, drooling on the redhead's leg.

"Was that him?" she asked, and looked at the dog in shock. He seemed utterly innocent, looking at them as if wondering why they were on the ground. "That wasn't nice," she said sternly to the dog, who tilted his head at her. "And it's definitely not making a very good first impression for yourself," she added, then felt silly, because there was no way the dog understood her. Even if he closed his mouth and looked at her very seriously for a moment. Lily and Scorpius stood up, and Bandit gave Scorpius giant brown puppy eyes, as if feeling sad Lily had been stern with him.

"She's not wrong, buddy," Scorpius said, and rubbed his head as Lily brushed sand off her shorts.

Bandit seemed to consider himself sufficiently punished and dismissed, because he darted off, chasing a couple seagulls into flight down the beach, woofing joyously. "So why do you call him Bandit?" Lily asked after they continued down the beach, hand in hand once more.

"He used to steal shoes to chew on. And he thought he was being utterly sneaky, but it wasn't hard to miss a Rottweiler, even if he was still a puppy, prowling around toward the closet, on the lookout in case I forgot to put my shoes away. And even harder to miss him dragging my shoes off to his little dog bed to destroy in secret."

Lily chuckled, because she could just imagine, and then cringed, because she knew for a fact Scorpius wore really nice shoes, especially for work, and doubted Bandit cared he was using a shoe worth a couple hundred dollars as a chew toy. "No wonder you two get along so well," she said, and the tall blond glanced over, brow furrowing a little, and Lily squeezed his hand. "You're both assholes."

Scorpius chuckled huskily. "True, but at least Bandit's loveable," he said lightly, then kissed her neck. Lily's brows lifted, because under the half joking, offhand way he'd spoken, she couldn't help but think there was something more there, that sounded rather a lot like self deprecation. And although the thought made her want to frown, she forced herself to keep smiling as they continued down the beach. It shouldn't matter that Scorpius might actually think himself unloveable, at least not to her, because she _didn't_ have feelings for him, and it was never going to last between them. And yet, Lily couldn't help but feel, the tiniest little bit, rankled by that, because for some reason it _did_ matter to her.

They walked the beach awhile before Scorpius leashed Bandit and they all headed for lunch. Lily tried not to dwell on what her blond almost-boyfriend had said, and yet she must not have done well, because almost as soon as they'd ordered food at one of the beach cafes, with Bandit sprawled under the table on the patio, Scorpius said, "What's with the face?"

"What face?" Lily asked, pretending ignorance.

"The face that looks all thoughtful," he said, and smirked, leaning back in his chair, sipping his diet Coke. "You only get that face when you're mulling something over."

"I'm weighing the likelihood of getting a week off to go to Florida," she lied, and then sipped her iced tea. "It's not looking likely," she said when he started looking pleased.

"When will you find out?" he demanded.

The redhead licked her lips. "I was going to ask the Assistant Coordinator tonight. She's usually in on Saturdays."

Scorpius frowned a bit. "Can you call her now?" The redhead bit her lip, because she _could_ she just didn't particularly _want_ to. She was willing to bet Sheila Drake, Assistant Coordinator for Adult Alternative Art and Stress Management, the program that ran Lily's adult painting classes at the community center, would laugh at her if she called and asked for the next week off.

"Um, I guess," Lily said, and frowned a bit. "I don't really want to," she admitted, and Scorpius's brows shot up. "I mean, I'd love to go to Key West," she said quickly. "But it's going to be a no. I just know it. And I'd rather not spoil my lunch by being depressed you'll be gone and I'll be stuck working, and sitting at home being bored." Scorpius smirked and lifted her hand from atop the table. His mouth brushed her knuckles and Lily felt her breathing hitch, pulse spiking.

"So call and we'll find out either way," he murmured, then licked between her ring and middle fingers suggestively, making her nipples go hard and her breathing hitch yet again. She pulled out her cell and had pulled up Sheila's number before she even realized what she was doing. Because now that she'd said it, she really did want to go to Key West with Scorpius, and spend every night with him, letting him take possession of her body to bring her to the highest heights of ecstasy.

The line rang once, and then twice, and Lily felt a stab of panic. What the hell was she doing? What was she supposed to _say_!? It rang a third time and Lily gulped, but then Sheila picked up with a crisp, professional voice. "Adult Alternative Art and Stress Management Program, Sheila Drake speaking."

The redhead sucked in a breath. "Hi, Sheila, it's Lily," she said brightly. "Lily Potter, from-"

"Yes, Intro 101 and Advanced Realism," Sheila said warmly. "What's up?"

"Um," Lily said, and looked up at Scorpius, who stared back steadily, "I was calling to ask something that might sound a little crazy." The golden tanned man across the table from her smirked.

"Okay," Sheila said suspiciously.

"I was wondering, um… Well, if it's at all possible, I want to have next week off." She sucked in a breath when Sheila didn't say anything for a beat. "Um, from Sunday to Saturday, if at all possible."

"Or Sunday to Sunday," Scorpius said, unhelpfully and loud enough to be heard.

Lily waved him down to be quiet, even as Bandit woofed from under the table. "You mean Sunday, as in, tomorrow?" Sheila asked slowly.

Lily gulped. "Yeah," she said weakly, bracing for rejection. There was a moment of silence and then the redhead felt her heart drop.

"That's rather short notice," Sheila said sternly. Lily gulped.

"I know. And I get it, if you-"

"Luckily, we have another new art student intern who'd probably love covering your classes," Sheila continued, "so I'll ask, but I'm going to say yes, because I'm fairly positive Tomas will be delighted to be teaching for you."

Lily felt her brows pulling together. She'd met the newest of the art student interns, Tomas, who was considered brilliant, but whom Lily had found too arrogant and far too self justifying to like, personally. "Really?" she asked slowly. "Even for my Realism class?" she said, because she knew Tomas specialized in Impressionism, and knew her more dedicated adult students, some of whom had taken the same class the year before, wouldn't be impressed if he couldn't hack it.

"Oh yeah," Sheila said brightly. "I mean, he's not you, but he'll do in a pinch," she said, and laughed airily. "Besides, you never ask for time off, so I think after three years, you deserve a little vacation."

Lily felt her brows shoot up. "What about Harold?" she asked, because she had a feeling the Program Director, Harold Stuffmann, wouldn't share the same opinion that she deserved a break.

"I'll worry about Harold," Sheila said dismissively. "And besides, I'd gladly take the heat from Harold so you can have a week with that new man who always comes to pick you up. Emily Fields, from Sculpture, was telling me he's a sexy devil, and we're all hoping he works out for you, honey." Lily felt her face going red, and her mouth pursed, but she didn't bother to tell her technical boss she wasn't looking for anything other than a good time with Scorpius. "Just promise you'll have a good time," Sheila added.

Lily nodded, unable to resist smiling a little. "Sure thing. Thanks a million, Sheila," she breathed, still a little shocked.

"You're welcome," Sheila said. "And you owe me one. I accept payments in babysitting and blind dates with hot friends. And since I'm not in tonight, see you next Monday!"

"Bye," Lily said, smirking, because she could just bet Sheila was hoping for a date from one of Scorpius's hot single friends, and hung up.

"So?" Scorpius said, looking smug. "What's the verdict?"

"She said yes," Lily said, and felt a thrill of excitement course through her when Scorpius grinned. "Which doesn't mean I can just take off," she said, and the blond sat forward, smirking a little, just like when he'd alluded to being unloveable.

"Because you don't want to?" he asked softly.

The redhead shook her head and drank some more iced tea. "No, I already told you I want to."

"Why not then?" he demanded.

Just then, food arrived, and Lily took a moment to remove the lettuce from her burger and Scorpius smothered his french fries in ketchup. "Because," she said, lifting her burger, "I'll have to tell my mom why I won't be at Sunday dinner for two weeks in a row." She bit into her food and snorted a laugh at her lover's expression of shock. "Exactly," she said through a mouthful.

"Babe," he rumbled, even as she wiped some mayo off the corner of her mouth and then sucked it off her thumb.

"Mmm?" she hummed, too busy chewing to respond properly.

"Do you really think your mother is going to be upset when you're going away with me?" he drawled. She paused, mid-chew, realizing her mother would probably be fucking ecstatic. Her father on the other hand… She looked at Scorpius, and swallowed her mouthful, but before she could respond, he reached out, wiped the other side of her mouth, and sucked mustard off his own thumb. Her pulse kicked up, even as she felt a blast of arousal shoot through her.

"Good point," she said. "Let's hope she picks up when I call them, and not my dad."

The blond chuckled, husky and deep, making Lily erupt in goosebumps, a zing of electric desire jolting through her core and a tingle of molten wanting shivering over her skin, and she wondered for the thousandth time how he could be so damn sexy and crank her libido into life with something like just a simple laugh. "That call can definitely wait until after lunch."

Once they were finished, Lily having accidentally on purpose dropped at least a dozen french fries for Bandit, they headed back to the beach and Scorpius produced a little folding frisbee from within the leg pocket of his black cargo shorts that he threw for Bandit to chase. Lily kicked off her sandals and plunked herself down in the sand to watch, finding herself looking at Scorpius more than the dog, who made some truly great leaps for his toy before bringing it back dutifully.

The redhead couldn't shake the feeling that he was anything but unloveable. Sure, he was rude, and most definitely perverted, and painfully blunt at times, but he was so much more than that beneath the surface. Obviously he was a softie inside, something she'd suspected before and had been confirmed after she'd heard the Bandit visitation story, and she was willing to bet he would love people the same way he loved the big stupid Rottweiler. Steadily and completely, accepting the faults and relishing the good parts, and of course, as she'd known from the start, any woman he loved would undoubtedly be shown, vigorously and regularly, in the bedroom.

The redhead almost laughed aloud at her own thoughts. _Getting sentimental much_? _He's never going to love you, because he's a fucking twelve out of ten, and even if by some miracle he did, it doesn't matter. Because come September, it's going to be over either way. And it's not like I'm in love with him._

And then he glanced back at her, smiling, the sun turning his hair to platinum, his smile blinding, and said, "Are you going to throw this frisbee, or just sit there looking all dreamy, babe?" Lily couldn't reply for a second, because it had just struck her, painfully and with the subtlety of an oncoming train, that she might very well be falling in love with Scorpius Malfoy, prick and douche extraordinaire. And if that was indeed the case, she had to stop it before it happened. Because whenever he decided to move on, or come September, there was no way she'd be able to continue fooling around with him, and if she fell for him entirely, she'd undoubtedly wind up with a broken heart again. And she doubted, after the last time, she could handle that.

Finally her brain clicked back into action, and she stood up. "I'll try," she said, and accepted the frisbee. "Although I doubt Bandit will be content with your crappy throws after me," she added with a cheeky grin, and flicked her wrist expertly, sending the frisbee sailing down the beach. Bandit woofed and chased it down contentedly.

"Next time we play football, I'm bringing him."

Lily laughed as the dog raced after the frisbee, barely catching it before it hit the sand. "Because he's the only who can catch Rose?" she asked.

"No," Scorpius said, moving behind her and pulling her close, resting his head intimately on her shoulder. "Because he's the only one I know who's faster. And he likes to pop inflated balls, so he'll be on his game," he murmured, then turned his face into her neck, arms around her middle, and Lily felt herself relaxing into him.

"That could be construed as cheating," she said lightly.

"Not in the slightest," Scorpius replied, and grinned against her flesh, and she grunted as he bit her lightly, just enough to make her feel distinctly hot and bothered and arch against him. "I'm merely evening the odds of success," he said.

"In that case I'll tell Rose to throw some Milk Bones the other way."

Scorpius pressed a hot, open mouthed kiss against her neck. "That's definitely cheating."

Lily melted against him, purposely grinding her ass against his crotch as Bandit came loping back with the frisbee. "Not at all," she replied, then turned fully, pressing against him and kissing him soundly. "I'm just playing to win."

Bandit woofed and Lily broke away from Scorpius before he could push her over again, because she was pretty sure she still had sand in her tank top from last time. "Was that good or what?" she asked the dog, and picked up the frisbee. Bandit took off without another look, his tiny tail wagging madly.

"He likes you," Scorpius said, grey eyes roving over her after she sent the frisbee flying ahead again.

"What's not to like?" she said jokingly, leaning into him as he embraced her from behind again.

"Too true," he said, and Lily told herself sternly she didn't feel anything other than like and lust for Scorpius, even though she felt a surge of something that felt altogether deeper and stronger in her chest when his bronzed arms squeezed her gently, holding her close.

XXX


	9. Chapter 9

****Mint Chocolate Chip****

written by: albe-chan

**DISCLAIMER**: This is a work of fiction and I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of the characters mentioned,, I am making no money from this, and any coincidence with real life is purely coincidental. This work may contain MATURE THEMES, such as coarse language, mature subject matter (mentions of sex, nudity, etc.), and/or violence. Please, if you are not over the age of 18, or of majority in your country, DO NOT READ THIS! You have been warned!

XXX

Lily called her parents after they dropped Bandit off with Marlena, and got her mother. "Lily, what a surprise, honey! You never call me anymore." Hazel eyes rolled.

"Hi, Mom," she said. "I'm not sure you'll want me to call anymore, after this," she added teasingly.

"Why not?" Ginny Potter demanded. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," she said, and Scorpius smirked. _It's actually all disturbingly great_. "I'm just calling to let you now I won't be at Sunday dinner tomorrow. Or the week after that." There was a long pause, and the redhead fidgeted nervously, leaning against Scorpius's car in his parking garage.

"Why not?" Ginny Potter demanded immediately.

"Um, well," Lily said and then sucked in a fortifying breath. "I'm not going to be in town," she admitted at last. And then word vomit began spewing out of her, because she felt nervous, and anxious, and part of her was half hoping her mother would be furious with her, even if it was a tiny, inconsequential part. The rest was still feeling a definite sense of dread. Because even though she actually really wanted to go to Key West with Scorpius, there was almost no way, she was positive, if she _did_ go, she wouldn't start feeling something other than simple lust for the tall, ripped, utterly handsome blond. "I'm going away with Scorpius, to Florida, and I've gotten the time off and everything, and even though I really want to have whatever you're making, I'm just not going to be here. Because I'm going to be with Scorpius. Although I'm almost positive the second I have dinner at a restaurant, I'm going to be thinking about how you could make everything taste better, but I really kind of want to go, so I'm not coming to dinner." She paused to draw breath and Scorpius laughed at her, making her temper flash. She shot him a dirty look.

"Oh Lily, honey, that's wonderful," her mother gushed. "A romantic getaway. Oh dear, I hope this means wedding bells might be ringing for you soon, honey." Lily grimaced.

"Not really, Mom," she said flatly, but Ginny merely sighed.

"Of course, it's perfectly fine if you miss dinner, honey. But I'm going to expect to hear _all_ about this trip of your when you come back, you know. Oh, Lily, this is such great news!" Ginny said passionately. "Do you think he could be the one?" her mother added in a hushed voice.

"Mom, I am so not having this conversation with you," she said, blushing at the mere mention of things like the one, or wedding bells, with Scorpius standing right there, two feet from her. Her mother was off her rocker. "And don't expect anything anytime soon."

"Oh we'll see!" Ginny said. "I'll talk to you later, honey. And just remember, if you get pregnant, he'll pretty much _have_ to marry you, so-"

"Goodbye, Mother," Lily said firmly, and hung up, feeling a little rattled, because there was a sliver of her that rather liked the thought of that. Things like marriage, and maybe a baby someday, with Scorpius.

"Good to go?" Scorpius asked, looking her over, and then frowned ever so slightly, the slightest furrow of his brows, the merest downward tilt to the corners of his mouth. "Or not?"

Lily wanted to tell him she was afraid if she went she'd fall in love with him. But that would mean admitting she might have more feelings than strictly lust for him, which was _not _an option. "Um, as good as expected," she said, because there was also no way in hell or heaven she could ever tell Scorpius what her mother had said to her. He'd run, probably laughing, for the hills for sure.

"Which makes me wonder if you're second guessing going altogether," Scorpius added. "Because you look like you're regretting even running it by your mother and surmounting all the reasons not to."

"I want to go," Lily said, because she did. She really fucking did. A week in someplace tropical, lying a beach, with absolutely no worries until she had to go home? Hell yeah! And Scorpius on top of that all, undoubtedly looking to continue the regular, phenomenal, sex they'd become accustomed to. "Really," she said, hazel eyes meeting his dark grey ones. "But…" She looked down, because she simply couldn't say it. "It's a lot," she said instead.

"Barely." He moved toward her, pulling her into his chest, and she couldn't resist snuggling in, feeling more secure while pressed against his solid warmth. "I want you to come because I'm a selfish bastard, and the thought of being away from you for the better part of a week makes me cringe a little. But if you feel uncomfortable, you don't have-"

Lily kissed him to cut him off, feeling a burst of joy at his words, because she wanted him more than ever, and decided she could handle another breaking of her heart. She couldn't handle not having him, even if it was foolish. The redhead simply _had_ to have Scorpius while she could, because there was still a looming expiration date on her almost-relationship.

Lily called Rose as she started packing, Scorpius having gone to do the same after dropping her at her apartment. And even as she pulled her giant neon orange suitcase out of the very back of her closet, she felt numb by the prospect of, suddenly, going away for a week. "Hey, girl, what's up?" Rose asked after the line clicked on through the second ring.

"I'm packing to go to Key West, Florida, and I have nothing to wear," she complained. She had a few bikinis, most of them in okay shape, but nothing fantastic, or new, that would wow Scorpius. She didn't think about why she wanted him to be wowed by her swimwear.

"Whoa, what? Since when are you going to Florida?" Rose said, sounding shocked.

"Since earlier today, when I got the okay to go from my boss at work. Which was kind of shocking, honestly."

"Holy shit. Do you need to come raid my closet?"

Lily bit her lip. "Yeah, kind of," she admitted, and sighed. "And I need to talk to you," she added, because although she was terrified of saying she might like Scorpius in a more than bedroom related type way, she knew Rose would give her sound advice.

"See you in fifteen then."

Ten minutes later, she was pulling up at Rose's building and hustled up the stairs after buzzing up, because she could get to the third floor faster than the dilapidated elevator, and knocked on her cousin's door, feeling a little on edge. And when Rose opened the door, smiling, Lily couldn't help but blurt out, "This is going to sound stupid-crazy, but I think I'm falling for him."

The redhead half expected her cousin to make a remark about that being obvious, or some such, but instead Rose's blue eyes widened, and her mouth fell open, and she looked absolutely floored. "What?" she breathed.

Lily licked her lips and swallowed thickly. "I…" She steeled her flagging courage and used sheer will to force her mouth and vocal chords to keep going. "I think I'm falling for Scorpius. Falling in love with him," she said and then hung her head in shame. The little fling that was supposed to be nothing but a bit of fun had, somehow, turned into a mess of feelings and wanting and needing the deliciously sexy blond. The redhead was confused even more when her cousin abruptly pulled her into her apartment, looking fierce, and all but slammed the door behind them.

"This is bad," Rose said once the door had shut and she'd locked them in, and pushed a glass of wine into Lily's hand.

"Why is this-?" the redhead began, but Rose merely gestured her to drink, doing the same from her own glass as Lily drank, before interrupting.

"I was going to ask you to come over tonight anyway because I need advice," Rose finally said desperately, looking almost manic. Lily sat on the couch as her cousin paced. "Only now with you doing what you _always_ do and falling for a guy who gives you a few good orgasms, I don't even know if I can trust your judgement!"

"Rose, calm down," Lily said, ignoring the slight against her character. "Come and sit and breathe and tell me what the hell you're going on about."

"What the hell could I be possibly going on about other than having a fucking panic attack about the guy I've been fucking, and occasionally going out on shitty dates with, asking me to go to his fucking cousin's wedding with him!?" Rose said, even as she sat. Lily's jaw, appropriately, fell open, but she still felt like she was in more need of a sympathetic ear from a girlfriend and cousin than Rose about her own dilemma. Because Scorpius wanted to _take her to Florida_, and she was already starting to develop feelings for him. Which she desperately wanted to be told firmly, and without any suggestion otherwise, not to whatsoever. Or to break things off with the sexy blond man she'd been having such fun with both inside and out of the bedroom and unwittingly fallen for because she'd felt something for the man behind the douchebag, asshole facade..

"Well," Lily said, trying not to sound petulant and selfish, because obviously her cousin needed some advice, and Lily, despite her own feelings, could be a good friend for her cousin, "I mean, he's Italian, right?" At Rose's nod Lily shrugged. "So he probably has a million cousins. Like us."

Rose paused, wine glass lifting to her mouth and let out a breath of what sounded like relief that echoed within the glass and out. "You're right," she said, and took a drink. "Oh God, you're probably _so_ right. He didn't even say who! For all I know, he's got like a thousand cousins, because I've obviously got a million, and everyone knows Italians have huge families." Lily smiled as Rose did and opened her mouth to return conversation to her own problem. The knowing that if she went on vacation with Scorpius she'd, without a doubt, fall for him, and there was simply _no fucking way_ she could ever do long term feelings for the tall, deliciously attractive and sinfully talented in the tongue department, blond man she'd been seeing. He was _all wrong_ for her. He was the antithesis of her almost, and she knew there was absolutely no way she could fall for him because her heart couldn't handle the eventual break she was certain. But then Rose's face fell. "Or maybe not."

"Rose," Lily sighed, and her cousin pulled a face. "Come on, girl. You sound like a fucking thirteen year old. Get it together. You'll handle whatever you feel like handling, and if not, you'll call it off." Hazel eyes rolled. "You know how to handle your problems." _But I, on the other hand, do not_.

"Right. Oh God, I'm sorry, you're supposed to be packing, aren't you?" Rose sighed, and motioned Lily to stand. "Let's go see what I've got and talk about why you think you've got feelings for a man you're only supposed to be fucking while you raid my closet for whatever you like." Lily shoulders sank with relief and she let out a sigh.

"You're almost too good to me," the redhead murmured as she followed in her older cousin's wake to the bedroom.

"I know," Rose said easily. "That's why I'm putting aside my own panic attack to help you go away with a guy you're obviously going to fall for unless you become a bitch overnight and develop enough bitterness to realize the fucker's going to break your heart if you give it to him."

The redhead frowned at that, because she couldn't help but always see the best in people, even when she knew it was doing her a disservice. Hell, that last few months of her relationship with Matt were proof enough of that. But all of her interactions thus far had made her nothing but undeniably comfortable and utterly relaxed with the blond, unless she was screaming her pleasure and clenching with completion courtesy of said blond man, of course. "It's different this time. _I'm_ different," she said firmly. Rose rolled her baby blues.

"Sure you are, honey. That's why you just told me you think you might be falling for this guy, right? Because you're so different now?" Lily brows drew together sharply. "C'mon, Lily. It's not a bad thing to be a softie. It's just...not in your nature to be a bitch. Which works for you, obviously. And hey, for all I know, Scorpius is a keeper, or the one, or whatever. But I can't tell you not to be yourself, girl, because we both know if you go on vacay with him, you're going to fall ass over tits for Scorpius, because you obviously already have started falling, and you're not me, honey. I know you won't just ditch him the second that plane touches back down here, even though that might be for the best, honestly honey, because you won't _want_ to end things come September."

Even as she registered Rose's words, part of her rebelled at them. It was like being told too many years ago when she was a kid by her older brothers and Rose, especially Rose, who'd been almost like a sister growing up, she couldn't do whatever the were doing because she was too little. That same burning desire to prove her cousin wrong took her at the auburn haired woman's words. If she could simply harden her heart, and just freeze whatever burgeoning feelings she had for Scorpius, by being more like her cousin, surely she'd protect it. And she _could_ do it! She could be like Rose if she had to! Surely it was better to skirt a broken heart in the long run, after wasting more time than necessary to boot, and bite the bullet now. Because although she kind of _wanted_ more from Scorpius, and maybe something long term, Lily knew going their separate ways would be better for them both. And maybe Rose was right, she should just dump Scorpius, though perhaps not the second the plane touched down, before September rolled around. Because she _would_ try to make it work, even if she couldn't picture fitting Scorpius into her orderly life during the school year, and probably either have the relationship fall apart, or work herself to misery trying to save it.

_Then again, look at Rose's love life_. The snide voice in her head was quickly silenced, but she couldn't unhear the thought. Lily pushed it deep down, firming up her resolve not to fall even the tiniest bit more for the sexy blond man she'd be going on vacation with soon. It was a summer fling, nothing more, and even if she _did_ fall ass over tits for Scorpius, come September, she'd make a clean break.

The next morning, at an ungodly hour of the morning that the redhead was barely functional at to boot, Lily met her almost-boyfriend at the airport, feeling unbearably, almost tangibly, nervous. Not just because she'd be flying, but also because she'd worked the whole way there on _just _how she felt about the unbearably attractive blond, and the second she laid eyes on him, it was all shot to hell. Because there was that oh so potent half smile of his, and those utterly magnetic dark grey eyes that undressed her where she stood, and best of all, his lean, hard, _perfect_ body encased in jeans and a casual white cotton tee that made her want to get him naked without delay. Her mental pep talks and one-sided conversations with herself meant nothing to the thundering of her pulse and the rapid flutter of her heart upon seeing Scorpius. And when he pulled her into a fervent embrace, tilting her head up to kiss her, Lily forgot all about the looming deadline only a month or so away for her summer fling. Common sense was washed away by eager excitement, laced liberally with a dollop of animal lust for the tall, built blond, and wrapped in his delicious arms, lost in the panty-soaking scent of his cologne, Lily forgot all about anything other than Scorpius.

"Hi," he murmured against her lips, making Lily smile up at him.

"Good morning," she replied huskily. Scorpius's eyes darkened and she felt a wicked thrill of desire as his eyes traced the shape of her mouth, then dropped down to the modest cleavage peeking out of her tank top.

"Ready to go?" Scorpius purred, shooting her that perfect smirk and pushing his blond fringe from his eyes as he released her at last. Lily gulped, her hard nipples and slightly damp panties testament to just _how_ ready she was, and she blushed ever so slightly as Scorpius lifted a brow and made a show of ogling her breasts and the telltale signs of her lust for him.

"You bet," she said, and after lacing her fingers through his, followed his lead onto the plane, stomach alight with nerves and anticipation, and as they took off, all thoughts of Lily hardening her heart and trying to stop the inevitable, and any notions of her ending what was turning into one of the best times of her life thus far, stayed firmly on the ground.

Especially when they'd cleared the low-lying clouds and Scorpius murmured against her ear, in a suggestive whisper that had her biting her lip and clenching her thighs together, "Wanna join the mile high club with me, babe?"

Eight days later, Lily was sporting a dozen new freckles, the tiniest sun-kissed glow of a tan, and was practically floating as they landed and disembarked the plane. It had been the very best of vacations, in the redhead's opinion at least. The hotel accommodations had been luxurious, the food was exquisite at every restaurant they tried, and Lily had even managed to get Scorpius to take her dancing on their last night in Key West. Of course, there was also the very attentive man she'd spent the last week with almost exclusively himself, and that alone would have made the trip worthwhile. As it was, when she climbed into Scorpius's car, she wasn't sure just how she could ever go back to her life before the blond sex god she'd most definitely fallen for. _I hope September never comes_.

XXX


End file.
